Labeled 'Bad'
by LittleDrummerGirl2010
Summary: Completed:: Raven and Robin are two 'bad' kids. When they get kicked out of their private schools, what happened when they meet up at public school? Rating for later chapters and to be safe.
1. Kicked Out

A/N: Hello everyone, this story was the winner of the voting contest. After this story is finished, the voting will come back and you can vote for the next story. There is a cookie point competition for this story too. Any way, I hope you like this story. This story is AU.

**Bad to the Bone **

Chapter 1: Kicked Out

It was the last week of Raven Roth's junior year at Saint Raphael's all-girl private high school.

"Just don't do anything stupid!" Were the last words her father said to her before he left for work.

Driving to school, Raven was lecturing herself, for the past three years she's been 'nothing but trouble' at school. Raven was constantly getting suspended or detention and she always ended her school years with only one or two suspensions left until she was expelled. Lucky for her this school started over with their counting every year. She must have gone to at least three different junior highs because she kept getting kicked out of those.

This year, if Raven got suspended one more time, it would be her last. He father also said that if she did get expelled, she was going to be sent to a public school. He thought it was a threat, but Raven was delighted. She thought that is she went one more year without male interaction she would become attracted to girls instead. But she didn't want to disappoint her father because besides him, her brother, and their house keeper who was more of a nanny, everyone else was already disappointed in her.

The first two days at school of that week were fine, but on the third-to-last day of school, Raven got into a fight was a girl who made fun of her because he mother died.

"Raven, you were so close to making it too!" The principal exclaimed, taking a seat behind her desk and facing the already seated Raven. Christie, the girl Raven fought with, was on Raven's right, cradling a fat lip and black eye.

"Sister Elizabeth, Raven attacked me first," Christie exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear it Miss Smith! I know what you did to provoke Miss Roth into attacking you and it was a very low blow. Raven's mother died of heavy blood loss by the way, not shame!" Sister Elizabeth informed Christie, who was looking down in shame.

"Raven, I'm sorry, but the punishment for fighting is suspension and you know you don't have any more free bees. And rules are rules. You may leave to clean out your locker. I will miss you."

"How come Raven gets special treatment?" Christie asked.

"Raven gets 'special treatment' because she talks to me more than any other student. Not including when she's in trouble," Sister Elizabeth replied. Then she continued to give the girl a stern talking to.

Raven went to her locker and emptied out everything that she had in there. On her way out she passed by Christie who was talking to her friends.

"I'm getting suspended for the rest of the year, but it's a fair price for getting rid of Raven Roth! _She_ won't be coming back next year!" Christie said smugly, and just loud enough for Raven to hear while she passed by. And not being able to help herself, Raven shoved Christie right into the locker she was standing in front of face first, then continued walking down the hall way.

Raven threw her stuff into the car, pissed as hell. And boy was he father going to be surprised when he saw her when he came home for lunch. And boy was he.

"Please tell me they're letting you guys come home for lunch," He groaned when he saw Raven at the kitchen table, eating her sandwich.

"I got into a fight," Raven explained.

"Raven, you were so close to making it!" Trenton said groaning again.

"It's all Christie's fault," Raven said.

"I know she's a bitchy whore, but that's no reason to punch her," Trenton exclaimed.

"She insulted Mom, Dad!" Raven said defensively.

"That's really low," Trenton declared, saddened by the thought of his wife who died after child birth with Raven's brother 12 years ago.

"I know it was a long time ago, but it still hurts," Raven said.

"I know, and it hurts me too," Trenton said, "Don't tell him, but sometimes I can't look at your brother."

"Same here, even though I know it's not his fault. Sometimes he thinks it is," Raven said.

"Well, why don't you go get changed and I'll take you out for lunch?" Trenton suggested.

"Dad, I got suspended, shouldn't I be like, grounded, or something, not rewarded?" Raven asked.

"I really don't think that it was your fault. Growing up without your mother has been really hard on you. And I know one of these days you'd be expelled," Trenton said.

"Thanks for believing in me Dad!" Raven cried sarcastically.

"Any time honey," Trenton said, hugging his daughter before letting her go get changed.

After they came back from lunch, Raven was enjoying not being grounded. At three o'clock she left to pick Damian up from school. She figured that if she was home she might as well not make him take the bus which he despised so much because of all the kids picking on him.

Raven pulled up to the school at 3:10, she had five minutes to wait or more so she stuck her Jimmy Eat World CD in.

Walking out of Saint James Junior High, Damian Roth surveyed the street in front of him hoping Nanu had come to pick him up. He did this every day and most of the time his hopes were let down. But you can imagine his shock when he discovered his sister's custom Ford F1-50 that was black with red flames sitting front and center. If the paint job didn't give it away as his sister's car, then the Jimmy Eat World blaring from the open windows into the hot California air did.

Raven found her brother and turned the music down. "Damian, get in, we're going for ice cream!"

"Alright! Hey wait a minute; you don't get out of school for another 15 minutes!" Damian exclaimed.

"Au contraire! I got out at eleven!" Raven said, pulling out of the line of waiting moms and heading towards the nearest Baskin Robins.

"You got a half day!" Damian complained.

"You want a little cheese with that wine? No, I didn't get a half day," Raven replied.

"You got expelled?" Damian asked eagerly.

"Why are you so excited about that?" Raven inquired.

"Well, Dad said that if you get to go to public school then I could too. And besides, your stories about the fights and things that get you suspended are really good," Damian said.

"You're cute kid," Raven said.

"Raven, I got another detention because of Marcus," Damian told her.

"What did you go to get this detention?" Raven asked.

"He threw food at me last week so today I got him back by, um, putting itching powder in his jock strap," Damian confessed.

"That's awesome! You know, you should do as much stuff to the people who picked on you as possible on the last day of school, because you won't be seeing them next year," Raven suggested.

"Yeah, I should! But I owe you one! Now I'm going to get to go to school with Tommy!" Damian exclaimed, referring to his best friend who lived next door who went to public school.

Raven pulled into a parking spot right up front and she and Damian got out. They got pints of ice cream and then went home to eat them.

They got home around 3:45 and they played video game together before Nanu told them to clean up and help her make dinner around 4:30. It was ready at 5:30 when Trenton came home. Damian told his father that he had gotten another detention. His father wasn't disappointed at all, or ever mad.

After anything from dinner was cleaned up, the Roth family and Nanu went into the family room to watch Case Closed which TiVo had recorded that morning. When that was done they watched their other show that was on TV on Wednesdays. By the time both shows were over it was only 9 o'clock so everyone just did whatever they wanted. Damian sat in his room and wrote until 10, Raven was ready, and Trenton was finishing up some work.

The last two days of school for Damian were fairly easier for him because Raven drove him to and from school. On the last day he did pull a load of pranks and tricks on the people who had made his like a living hell. He never got caught either because Raven helped him plan everything out to make sure he wasn't going to get caught.

They spent the rest of the summer buying new clothes that they could wear to school. Raven and Damian must have ordered things from a dozen times.

By the time school started on August 29, the Roth kids had brand new wardrobes.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Seventeen year old Richard Grayson was like any normal kid, except for the fact that he was always in trouble and he had an identical twin brother named Ryan. He came from the second wealthiest family in all of Gotham, second only to the Roths. But he didn't like to think about that because many people tried to use him because they wanted the money that 'came with the package.' Richard and Ryan were both sent to Saint Paul's all-boy private high school. Ryan always had better grades and didn't even have one detention on his record unlike Richard who had so many detentions and suspensions for the first three years of high school the school had lost count and gotten very frustrated. Frustrated enough that he only had one last chance and then they were going to kick him out.

Richard used up that one last chance on the first day of the last week of school. They were in the cafeteria for the last lunch of the day, there were only two hours left in the school day. He couldn't help himself, Rich stood up and threw his pudding at a random person and yelled food fight. The cafeteria was thrown into automatic pandemonium and just about all the food that had been paid for was being thrown around. It took the administrators about ten minutes to assemble and then make it down to the cafeteria.

The lunch ladies hadn't been paying attention to who had started it and most of the students didn't know who started the fight. The person who ratted out Rich was his own brother, Ryan. This proved that even though the only physical thing different about that was their finger prints and Rich's six pack, the Grayson twins were two completely different people.

"Richard Grayson, we meet again," The principal, Father Miocene, said.

"Hello Father Miocene," Richard said, not bothering to look up at him.

"Richard, why would you do something like this?" He asked.

"I don't know," Rich replied.

"I think you do know. Subconsciously maybe, but I think you do know. You haven't had much time to think about it though. But you know what this means. You've used up your last chance and I'm going to have to expel you. You can go get your things and leave," Father Miocene said, trying to get it over with. He and Rich had become closer than any other student to pass through the school while he was the principal.

"Am I being suspended?" Rich asked.

"Yes, that's the punishment for this sort of thing. And you should have known better than to do that. You know that this school has a very low tolerance for any sort of interruption. We will be contacting your parents; we just didn't think it was necessary to bring them here because we are aware of their busy schedules.

"Alright, I guess this is good bye," Rich said, standing up from his usual chair and exiting without saying anything further.

He walked down the hall way to what had been his locker for the last year. He emptied out the few things he had left in there and threw them in his back pack. He went to his gym locker and took all of the things he had in there also. Walking out of school, Rich tried to remember where he had parked his car. It only took him a second to locate it, his parents had bought him the car for his 16th birthday, it was a black Ford Escape with red stripes. It was a custom color and the inside had leather seats. Rich and his brother were so different that they couldn't really stand to be too close to each other so his brother had a different car. It was a white Escape with nothing special added to it, it didn't even have leather seats.

Rich climbed into his car and threw his back pack into the back of it. He took off in the car. Leaving the school behind him, Rich took out his cell phone and called his dad to tell him what had happened.

"Wayne Enterprises, how may I help you?" The receptionist said.

"Hey, this is Richard Grayson; could I speak to my father?" Rich asked.

"Just a minute Mr. Grayson, let me transfer you," The receptionist said.

"Bruce Wayne, how may I help you?" Bruce answered the phone.

"Hey Dad, it's me, Rich," Rich said.

"Richard, you're supposed to be in school, why are you calling me?" Bruce asked, even though he pretty much knew what the reason was.

"I got expelled Dad," Rich said.

"I knew this would happen, what did you do this time?" Bruce asked.

"I started a food fight," Rich said, as he turned the corner into the development that he lived in, West Winds.

"You started a food fight, why in the world would you do that?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know, I just did it," Rich replied.

"You know what this means, you're going to have to go to public school next year," Bruce said.

"I know, and actually, I'm glad. If I had one more year with just guys, I think I might become gay, and I think that's already happened to little brother Ryan," Rich said.

"He's not that much younger than you, you know," Bruce said, surprising Rich that he wasn't told off for calling his brother gay.

"I know, but he's still my little brother," Rich replied.

"Okay, you had a food fight, that's two days suspension, but you've also been expelled, alright, you're grounded for a week and a half.

"Alright," Rich said in mock depression, he really didn't have many friends to hang out with so it just meant a week and a half without his laptop; he had plenty of good books to read. And he knew his mom wasn't going to add anything more, she usually didn't like to punish her sons.

Rich pulled into the drive way and parked his car in the back of it. He took his key out of his pocket and entered in through the kitchen door.

"Rich, what are you doing home?" The housekeeper, Darcy, asked.

"I got expelled from school," Rich said casually, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table, rubbing it on his shirt and then taking a bite. He walked up to his room where he unloaded his back pack.

Later that night he took all of his stuff that he wasn't going to need anymore and burned it in the fire pit. He spent the rest of the five days he had free of Ryan doing various things around the house, because as soon as summer break hit and Ryan was home, Rich was not going to be. He had plenty of girls to scout. Being in an all boys school made it very difficult to get a girl friend. On the third day of him being out of school he was outside reading when he saw a very pissed Raven driving by in her truck. After all of these years living in West Winds, he had never seen either of the Roth children, even though the only live about three streets behind him. They were usually out of school and home by the time his school was out so this is the first time he had seen her. At that time he had no clue who it was, all he knew was that she was really hot. But it was weird, seeing a girl go by in a car that looked similar to his. Their cars had the exact same colors but she had flames instead of stripes.

When he got home he asked Darcy about it.

"Hey Darcy, do you know any family that has a teenage girl, about my age who drives a truck?" Richard asked, because during the day, Darcy had nothing better to do then look out the windows and spy on the neighbors.

"Yeah, I knew a few. If you tell me what the truck looks like, I could probably tell you who the girl is," Darcy said.

"It's a black 2005 Ford F1-50 and it has red flames," Rich described.

"That truck belongs to Raven Roth, she has black hair with artificial red highlights. She goes to Saint Raphael's all-girls high school," Darcy said.

'_Damn, she's got to be way to preppy for me. And she probably won't even give me a second glance if she were to find out about my record,'_ Rich thought.

"Rumor has it though that she's been expelled recently, and I'm guessing you just saw her and wanted to know more about her because she's attractive. I have reason to believe that if the rumor that she's been expelled is true then she will be going to Gotham City High School," Darcy informed him.

"That's where I'm going, right?" Rich asked.

"Yes, that's where you're going. Why don't you go make yourself acquainted with her?  
Darcy suggested.

"I think I will," Rich said, but he never actually got around to it until later that summer when Ryan was done with school.

"Ha, you have to go to _public_ school with those poor people! And you're going to have to put up with all those girls!" Ryan said.

"You're not helping your case against my suspicion that you're gay," Rich said as he left the kitchen and took his car over to Raven's house to meet her.

He knocked on the door and a thirteen year old boy answered it.

"Who are you?" Damian asked.

"I'm Richard Wayne, I've come to meet your sister, Raven," Rich said.

"She's not interested," Damian replied, shutting the door in Rich's face. He knocked on the door.

"I told you she wasn't interested," Damian said, opening the door up again. And before he could close it, Rich had his hand in the way, stopping that from happening.

"Listen, could I just talk to her? I've heard she's been expelled and it going to be going to Gotham City High School next year. I've been suspended from my school too and I just want to talk to her," Rich said.

"Yeah right, just talk, I'm sure. You probably saw her and your dick did the thinking for you," Damian said. And then Raven made her appearance.

"Damian, I can handle this, Nanu made lunch, why don't you go eat yours," Raven said.

"Hi, you must be Raven. My name is Richard Wayne. I heard that you got expelled from your private high school. I too have expirenced the same fate. I believe we are both going to be attending the same public high school this fall and I came here to meet you in hopes of having at least one friend when I went to school," Rich introduced himself.

"Alright, please don't tell me you talk like that all the time or else I'm going to shut the door right now," Raven said.

"No I don't, I've just been raised to attempt to make a good first appearance," Rich said.

"So have I, follow me, I'm sure there's some extra lunch you can have," Raven said.

"I already ate," Rich replied.

"Good," Raven responded.

"So, am I right that you're going to be going to the same school as me?" Rich asked.

"Yeah, it's true," Raven said, somewhat smiling. They sat down at the kitchen table and Damian glared at Rich.

"My school kicked me out too and my dad's sending me to the public high school too. I'm just so glad because I really need to get away from my twin brother. We are the worst twins ever," Rich said.

"How so?" Raven asked.

"He is completely opposite from me. I'm pretty much the evil twin because the worst thing he's ever done is skipped a class because he had a doctor's appointment," Rich said.

"So your brother's a pansy?" Raven asked.

"Yes, he is, I was going to say that and I'm so glad that you did," Rich said, "But I'm just glad to be leaving my old school because I'm getting away from him. And it was an all boys school and if I spent one more year there I think I was going to become gay like my brother. That's not proven yet, so keep that on the down low."

"I had the exact same thought when I got kicked out of my school!" Raven said.

Raven and Robin talked for a little while longer until Robin's got a call from his nervous brother wondering where he was.

"It's been nice meeting you Raven, and I'm sure hope we can do it again sometime, but I've been gone for over 15 minutes so Ryan's freaking out," Rich said.

Raven showed him back to the front door. She opened it for him and she stood outside on the porch while she watched him walk towards the car that's paint job looked like hers.

"By the way, your first impression was ruined when my little brother busted you for one of the reasons why you came over here," Raven said.

"What?" Rich asked, not remembering what that was.

"When he said your dick did all the thinking for you in this decision," Raven reminded him.

"You are very attractive," Rich retorted before he climbed into his car. Before taking off down the street Rich saw Raven in his rear view mirror with was looked like a slight blush on her face. He chuckled to himself. He wasn't gay after all.

A/N: How did you all like it? That was the first chapter of this story and I think that this one is going to be fun to write. But I'm already in school and I don't know how busy I'm going to get, but I'll try to update when I can.


	2. School Begins

A/N: I hoped everybody liked the first chapter, because I'm here with the second one!

Disclaimer: Only in a stroke of pure luck will I own the Teen Titans.

**Bad to the Bone**

Chapter 2: School Begins

The first day of school came and Raven, Rich, and Damian were all very excited. On the first day of school, Raven dropped Tommy and Damian off at Gotham City Middle school because it was right on the way to the high school. In the parking lot, Raven found an empty parking spot right next to Rich's car in some stroke of pure luck.

Raven walked down the hall way and went to her home room. Because of Raven and Rich being enrolled at the high school later then everybody else they were both put into the classes that had room for them and their schedules were identical. Walking down the hallway, Raven over heard some girls talking about none other then Richard Grayson himself.

"I hear he's moved here from New York City and that his family is really rich," one girl said.

'_How wrong you are,' _Raven thought.

"Oh yeah, I heard that he's got a twin brother, and they're identical except Richard has a six pack and his brother doesn't," another girl said.

'_You are correct, whoever your source is must be stalking the Wayne/Grayson family.'_

"I heard he's already got a girlfriend, Raven Roth. Yes, I mean the richest family in Gotham Roths. But I heard they met over the summer and started dating," the last girl in the group said.

'_What the hell are you smoking? Rich is my friend!' _

"I wonder what she looks like," the first girl who spoke wondered allowed.

'_Turn around dip shit and you'll know.'_

The girl did turn around, and ran right into Raven.

"Excuse me! Watch where you're walking, GOTH! Come on girls, let's go see if we can find Raven, she's just going to love us!"

"Wow, maybe I should have tried harder to stay at my old school, where the average IQ is above negative 90," Raven muttered to herself. Then she continued down the hallway, not noticing all of the looks that she was getting from the guys who, as Damian would say, were 'letting their dicks do the thinking' at this current time.

"Hey Raven, I beat you here," Rich said, as Raven sat down next to him in the seat he had obviously saved for her.

"You've got a fan club Rich, I passed by a whole group of girls. The first one thought you moved here from New York, the second one knew about Ryan and that the only physical difference between you two other than finger prints is that you have a six pack, and the third one thought that you and I were dating," Raven said.

"That's funny, you've my best friend, not my girlfriend, at least not yet. Unless you don't want to be, because then you'll always be my best friend," Rich replied, stumbling over his words.

"It's alright Rich, I'm not sure if I could handle having a boy friend right now. And I don't know what would possess you to want me as your girlfriend, I've seen much prettier girls here," Raven said.

"Apparently you didn't see the looks on any of the guys faces when you walked down the hall. I'm not sure wearing your old school uniform was the best idea. Especially when it's about three sizes to small, at least your top is," Rich reminded her.

"But that's how I always wore it, and there was never a problem before!" Raven exclaimed.

"Because you went to an all-girls school, there most likely wasn't a problem because of that, but here, there are these things called guys," Rich teased.

"Shut up," Raven said, playfully pushing him away.

"Good morning class, and welcome to your first day of your last required year of school. And now that we've got all of the formal stuff out of the way, let me introduce myself. I am Mr. Caddey and I will be your biology teacher this year and you will come to this classroom every morning for home base, attendance, and announcements. I've got your locker numbers and locker combinations right here, and if any of you do anything to make me mad in the next ten minutes I'm announcing this information to the class, any questions?" He asked.

Nobody was awake enough to say anything. So Mr. Caddey handed out all of the pieces of paper with their locker information on it. When they got out to the hall way Raven and Rich realized that their lockers were right next to each others because of them being enrolled later and added to the lists last.

"So, we're following each other around all day, this should prove to be very interesting. But I hope our teachers don't give us special treatment when they realize our wealthy back rounds," Raven said.

"It's public school, these teachers aren't nuns and priests, they're not going to be as harsh, but they probably won't operate their classrooms in the same way," Rich said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Raven retorted. They finished putting their books and supplies away in their lockers and then headed back to their classroom. The rest of home base went really well and because Mr. Caddey had finished up all of the introductory things for the home base and for biology, they spent the next 50 minutes talking amongst themselves. Mr. Caddey took this time to try to get to know the students. And unfortunately for Raven and Rich, old habits die hard, and they resorted back to their old trouble making selves. This put them off with the wrong foot with their teacher and it only caused them more trouble later on.

The next class was history with a teacher, Mr. Tlaski, who they automatically deemed gay. And they were right, he actually showed the class a picture of his boyfriend before allowing the students to once again talk to each other as he floated around the room trying to acquaint himself with the children that would be coming into his class every morning at 8:55. Raven mouthed off to him and Rich told him to 'Get his gay hands off his shoulder.'

Something liked this happened in every class room and their Home Ec teacher would need to be paid off heavily to ever like them. But all their teachers were fair and if they did their work they would earn good grades.

The only class that they were in that they could completely not care about, do nothing in, and still get A's in was gym because their gym teacher 'understood them' because when he was in middle school he was just like they were. They bonded over this fact and Raven and Rich were glad that they had gym every day for the entire school year.

Walking out to the parking lot Raven and Rich were talking about how the day had gone.

"I think that if we didn't decide to be on our better behavior for the first day of school we'd already have detention. But I seriously think that Mr. Tlaski won't punish us, no matter what we do. I think that that if going to be our easiest class besides gym," Rich said.

"Definitely, but what class do you think we'll get kicked out of the most?" Raven inquired.

"Probably Home Ec or math, both teachers seem to want to eat us alive," Rich replied.

"Yeah I mean, I was just sitting there at our table in Home Ec and Mrs. Caulk was like trying to kill me with her eyes!" Raven exclaimed.

"That's probably what she was trying to do," Rich decided.

Then they both climbed into their cars and Rich was behind Raven almost the entire way, but Raven pulled up at the junior high to pick Damian up after practice. Upon arriving home, Rich realized that he still had another hour before Ryan got home, so instead of 'doing his homework' he sat and watched TV and enjoyed not having Ryan complain about missing his science channel show on ants.

"Richard, you should do your homework," Darcy said.

"You know I always wait until the last minute to do my homework. Besides, they didn't give any to us on the first day of school. Remember, I'm in public school now, things are going to be much easier for me now," Rich said.

"That's right, you know, your parents think that this is some sort of punishment," Darcy reminded him.

"I know, isn't that great?" Rich asked, beaming at the house keeper.

"Of course it is," Darcy replied, rolling her eyes and then walking off.

Rich sat around and watched TV for the next 45 minutes and when Ryan did come home he really began to complain about missing his show about ants. Rich got up from the couch and went into the basement to play video games until dinner time.

Raven still had half an hour left until Damian was done with his soccer practice, so she pulled out her book and began to read in the car. Half an hour flew by in no time.

"I don't see why you just don't go home instead of waiting here for me," Damian said.

"It saves gas, which saves money, and I need money because I'm going to college next year," Raven answered as she unlocked the door so Damian could get in and then she drove off.

When they got home Nanu made Damian get into the shower because he was all sweaty and covered in mud because it had rained the night before. By the time he was showered and changed it was time to make dinner so Raven and Damian both helped and their father came home just as it was done.

"So, how were your first days in public high school?" Trenton asked.

"They were awesome! Tommy and I have every class together!" Damian exclaimed.

"Um, all of my teachers hate me," Raven informed her dad.

"And why would that be my dear?" Trenton asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because I mouthed off to them and knew more then them," Raven said.

Trenton put his head in his hands. "Raven, you've got to learn to be respectful to your teachers or else they will try to make your year living hell. They're not nuns, so they're not going to hold back because it would be a sin. These teachers are going to be completely different than you're used to."

"Rich said that same thing this morning, but he's not doing much better as first impressions," Raven said.

"He's a smart boy," Trenton decided, but he said that about everyone who agreed with him.

"Dad, could I be excused?" Damian asked.

"But you've hardly touched your dinner," Trenton exclaimed.

"I know, I'm not very hungry tonight," Damian replied.

"Alright then, clear your plate off," Trenton said.

Damian threw his food out and then went up to his room for the rest of the night, not even coming down to watch CSI: with his family that night.

The two weeks went by pretty normally. On the first day of the third week everyone in the Roth household was running around in pandemonium. Raven almost lost her car keys when she put them down because she had to run upstairs and put socks on after forgetting. When she came down she couldn't remember where she had put her keys. Luckily, Damian had grabbed them to prevent this.

In biology Raven and Rich sat in the back of the room almost falling asleep, still not used to being up this early because of summer break and the fact that they had started school an hour later than this for almost their entire lives.

In history class, Raven sat down in the back and saved the seat next to her for Richard. He didn't come into class when the bell rang and Raven just figured that he was going to the bathroom.

Rich came into class five minutes late with no pass.

"Mr. Wayne, where's your pass?" Mr. Tlaski asked.

Rich didn't respond, because he didn't know who Mr. Tlaski was talking to.

"Oh, that's right, Mr. Grayson! Where is your pass?" Mr. Tlaski asked, walking to the back of the room.

"I don't have one," Rich replied.

"Then would you care to explain why you thought that it's okay to come into class five minutes late?" The teacher asked.

"Um, I didn't think it was okay, I just came late. I had to go get an off campus pass from the main office, I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon," Rich said.

"Is that right? Then let me see it," Mr. Tlaski commanded.

"It's in my locker," Rich informed him.

"Likely story, now show me your pass or I'm going to have to give you a detention," Mr. Tlaski said.

"I told you, it's in my locker! That's why I'm late! I had to put it in my locker so I wouldn't loose it!" Rich cried.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at 6:30, you can organize the new textbooks," Mr. Tlaski informed Richard.

"That's not fair, just because he has no pockets in his shorts, he gets a detention?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"Would you like to join him tomorrow morning then Miss Roth?" Mr. Tlaski asked.

"Yes I would!" Raven shouted.

"Good, I'll see you then too, and I want to speak to you after class," Mr. Tlaski said.

The rest of the class went by normally for everyone but Rich and Raven. They were still mad about getting detentions and every time their teacher turned around to write something on the bored, they would throw something at him, but he couldn't figure out who it was.

When the bell rang, Raven went up to his desk. The teacher was erasing the bored and when everyone left the room he turned around and sat down in his chair.

"Now Miss Roth, I'm giving you a chance to get out of your detention," Mr. Tlaski informed her.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Raven asked, still extremely pissed.

"Just show me your boobs," Mr. Tlaski said.

"I thought you gay!" Raven screamed, out raged.

"I go both ways sweetie, now do I get to seem them or not?" The teacher asked, reaching out to grab at her, but Raven moved back.

"NO! I would never even think of showing you something like that! You're a sick pervert and I'm going to report you to the school!" Raven exclaimed as she grabbed her books and ran out of the classroom.

"You do and I'll make sure you pay!" He shouted after her.

She found Rich waiting for her in the back of their English class.

"What did Tlaski want?" Rich asked.

"He wanted me to show him my boobs," Raven informed her friend, still pretty mad.

"He what? That's not right, wait, I thought he was gay!" Rich exclaimed.

"He goes both ways, he told me," Raven said.

"You should do something about that, like, report him or something," Rich decided.

"I can't, he said that if I do that I'll pay," Raven cried.

"Well, maybe we can get you switched out of that class too," Rich suggested.

"We should do something about it, but then he might take it out on you instead," Raven exclaimed.

"I can handle him, it's you I'm worried about," Rich murmured out of the side of his mouth as the teacher passed. They were supposed to be writing poems about themselves in seven different forms. So far he had nothing but his name written down on the paper.

"Alright, when we have our free period I'll go down to the guidance counselor, if they take me seriously then I might be in the office with my dad for the rest of the afternoon," Raven informed him.

"What ever it takes, I'll just sit through class and be quite," Rich said.

When the conversation ended Raven and Rich got to writing their poems. When class was over Raven had her paper completely filled out and she had turned it in. Rich had to take it home and finish it there and turn it in the next day.

"Class dismissed," Mrs. Howard announced.

The next class that Rich and Raven had was Home Ec. They walked into the classroom and started talking and were immediately sent to CRT for the class. They had lunch next, and after that was gym. When gym was done they had their free period and Raven went to talk to the counselor.

"Hello, do you have a problem that you would like to talk about?" the counselor asked.

"Yeah, after second period I was told by Mr. Tlaski to come talk to him after class and he asked me to show him my boobs and I could get out of my detention." Raven informed her.

"Did he touch you?" she asked,

"No, but he almost did," Raven said.

"Has there been anything weird about him that you've 'picked up'?" the counselor asked.

"No, it's just barely the third week of school, I haven't quite gotten used to my teachers or been able to figure them out yet so I wasn't able to see this coming. Especially after he showed us a picture of his boyfriend. I thought he was gay but today I found out that he's bisexual." Raven said.

"Alright, well, I know you must feel violated, is there anything else about your conversation that you would like to tell me?" she asked.

"He said that if I reported him that I would pay, but instead of having something really bad happen I decided to tell somebody," Raven remembered.

"I'm very glad that you've come to talk to me about this. It's a very serious issue and I'm going to call the principal right now and ask him what we should do about this," the counselor said.

"So, um, do I have to stay in that class or can I get moved to a different class?" Raven asked.

"I think that Mr. Tlaski's going to get fired after this," the counselor said. And then she was on the phone with the principal. Twenty minutest later Trenton Roth was sitting next to his daughter in the principal's office. This was one of the few times that this sight occurred and Raven _wasn't_ in hot water.

"So you see Mr. Roth, we are just concerned that your daughter will be assaulted some how now that we've fired Mr. Tlaski, he may want vengeance, so I suggest that you find some way to make sure that someone is with Raven at all times. Maybe a friend or something," Principal Anderson said.

"Richard Grayson is her closest friend, they're in every class together," Trenton said.

"Is it at all possible that they could car pool or something, because even if they drive here right next to each other, something could happen at a red light that Richard may not be able to see," The vice principal said.

"That seems reasonable, both of their cars can hold at least three people, Raven drives her younger brother and our next door neighbor to and from school everyday because a bus does not come to our part of the city," Trenton said.

"Can we call Mr. Grayson down here to see if this is a fair agreement?" Principal Anderson asked his secretary.

"Right away," she said and then was on the PA system immediately.

"Can Richard Grayson please come down to the office?"

Three minutes later Rich was sitting right next to Raven and being filled in on what the situation was.

"So, would you be willing to car pool with Miss Roth this year?" Principal Anderson asked.

"Of course, are we going to be dropping off and picking up your brother and your neighbor?" Rich asked Raven.

"Yes, it would probably be safest also because the transportation is pretty dangerous for two kids alone, but with a creep out looking for some way to make me pay…" Raven replied.

"So it's settled, Raven will always be in the company of Richard Wayne when she is not at home or in between home and his house when she's got her brother and neighbor in the car," Principal Anderson said.

"Can we go now?" Raven asked.

"There are only a few minutes left in the school day, you can go get your things and then come back here and you can leave when the bell rings," The vice principal said.

Raven and Rich did just that. When they got back to the office Trenton had already left. They sat and talked for the next couple minutes and when the bell rang Raven and Rich got into their cars. Rich went with Raven to wait for Tommy and Damian.

When soccer practice was over, Tommy and Damian got into Raven's car and then Rich was right behind her the entire way home.

That night, Nanu decided that Raven had gone through too much that day to help with dinner and it wasn't fair to make Damian do twice as much so she just ordered pizza and Trenton brought it in with him because it was being delivered just as he got home.


	3. Getting Together

A/N: Chapter three, coming up!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Bad to the Bone**

Chapter 3: Getting Together

After the whole Mr. Tlaski fiasco, Raven was constantly in the company of Rich. She didn't mind it all that much because he was her best friend and she kind of liked him, but she wouldn't let any body know that. But the whole thing wasn't laid to rest. The girls who were jealous that the only girl Rich had ever paid attention to was Raven started that rumor that Raven let Mr. Tlaski feel her up and that Raven got completely naked for him and that's why she had a perfect grade before he left. Even though this rumor was proved wrong by Raven when she yelled that she had a C+ at that point in time, others popped up and some people who were easily influenced now considered Raven a slut.

Three weeks after Mr. Tlaski was fired, Raven was climbing into the front seat of Rich's car and she wasn't feeling very good. She chose to ignore the feeling and just buckled up. Rich pulled out of the drive way and they were on their way to school so Raven couldn't change her mind and decide that she was sick.

When they pulled into school and got out of the car, Rich and Raven walked straight into the building. Unfortunately they had to walk by a group of girls who called out to Raven.

"Slept with anyone good lately?"

"Wow, she wore a shirt today!"

"I wonder how long she and Richie have been sleeping together."

Raven had had enough at this point so she turned around and stalked over to the group of girls.

"Sorry Raven, we don't want to see what you've got."

"I've had enough of you guys! I have never slept with anybody! Especially not that sick pervert who used to be our teacher!" Raven shouted. Then she drew back her arm and clocked the leader of the group of girls.

"By the way, Rich, not Richie, is my best friend and he's the only one in this world who doesn't think of me as a pair of boobs!" Raven shouted.

"Miss Roth! Did I just see you punch that girl?" The vice principal asked.

"Yes you did! But did you not hear what she said to me?" Raven exclaimed.

"No, actually, but I highly doubt it constitutes punching her!" The vice principal cried.

"Excuse me sir, but this entire group of girls has been harassing Raven for the last two weeks on the basis that she's a slut and you know perfectly well what the real story is. Raven has been very good at controlling her temper but this scene is very similar to the one that got Raven thrown out of her old school," Rich said.

"Thank you Mr. Grayson, next time I'll ask you if I want to know what you've got to say," The vice principal said, "Now come with me Raven."

Raven followed him to his office where she was given three days suspension. The vice principal gave Rich permission to drive Raven back home and when Rich got back to school he had a pass written for him to excuse him being late.

That day when Rich went to pick Tommy and Damian up from soccer practice, there was almost a mini fight.

"Why isn't my sister here?" Damian asked angrily at seeing only Rich in the car.

"She got suspended," Rich replied.

"What did she do this time?" Damian inquired.

"We were walking into school and as we passed this group of girls they were yelling stupid things at Raven about her being a slut and then they said something about her and I sleeping together and Raven turned around and clocked the leader of the group," Rich explained.

"Oh, so it's your fault," Damian said.

"No it's not my fault, it was that other girl's fault," Rich retorted.

"No it's not, if that other girl hadn't been jealous that you were only paying attention to Raven she wouldn't have said anything about you, but she did and Raven got suspended because of it," Damian commented.

"I'm supposed to be paying attention to Raven so that nothing will happen to her," Rich answered, trying to stay calm and not shout at the kid.

"But it's still you're fault," Damian persisted.

"Whatever," Rich said, having to try harder now to keep his cool.

"Do you like my sister?" Damian asked.

"Of course I like her! She's my best friend, and only friend," Rich said.

"No, do you _like_ her?" Damian asked again.

"If I did I wouldn't tell you," Rich said.

"So you only like her because she's got a nice rack," Damian concluded.

"I never said that," Rich replied.

"Well, if you don't _like_ her then the only reason why you'd still be hanging out with her is because you like how she looks," Damian said.

"That's not true!" Rich shouted.

"So you think she's ugly," Damian decided.

"No, she's very beautiful," Rich informed the kid in the back seat.

"So you are shallow and only like her for her looks! I knew it!" Damian exclaimed in victory.

"Just get out of the car!" Rich commanded as he pulled into Raven's driveway. Damian jumped out and Tommy was right behind him.

As Rich drove back to his house he was thinking about what he really felt for Raven. He knew that he didn't just like her for her looks that was for sure. But Rich couldn't decide if he only cared for her like you would for a best friend, or if he liked her more than that.

At dinner that night a very interesting conversation popped up. Raven was telling her dad how she had gotten suspended and when she finished and Trenton had given Raven her punishment, Damian spoke up.

"I don't see why you still hang out with Rich."

"I hang out with him because he's my best and only friend," Raven said calmly, she knew that this conversation or something similar to it would happen eventually because Damian definitely couldn't stand Rich.

"I don't think so, during the drive home today Rich admitted that he only liked you for your looks," Damian said.

"Did he say it or did you jump to that conclusion?" Raven asked knowingly, Damian had never liked it when Raven was friends with guys.

"He out right admitted it, I asked him and he gave me a straight answer," Damian lied, "Besides, I can't believe you haven't caught him staring yet!"

"He probably looks away when ever I look at him," Raven said, playing along.

"I doubt it, he's always staring at either your boobs or you butt contently, I'd be surprised if he noticed that someone came and hit him on the head," Damian said.

"I can't believe you just said that! I have never seen Rich stare at me. He's very respectable; you've probably seen his twin brother doing that. Every time I'm over there he doesn't do anything but stare at me, it's really creepy," Raven said.

"Raven, if you're not careful you're going to end up pregnant because of him!" Damian said.

"Shut up, Rich would never do that! You don't even know him! Unlike the other guys in our school, Rich doesn't even have sex on his mind!" Raven shouted.

"That's what you'd like to think. I'm willing to bet he spends all of his time thinking of ways to get you to sleep with him," Damian said.

"That's enough!" Trenton shouted. But Raven had run out of the room crying. She grabbed her car keys and then took off towards the Grayson's house. "Raven wait! Don't go off alone!" But it was too late; she had already gotten halfway down their street.

Raven knocked on the Grayson's door and Ryan answered. He just stood there staring at her because usually Rich went to Raven's house just so this wouldn't happen.

"Ryan, go back and watch your TV show, you're creeping Raven out! He's up in his room Raven," Darcy said, shooing Ryan away from the front door because he was letting cold air in.

"Thank you," Raven choked out before running up the two flights of steps to Rich's room at the end of the hallway.

Raven knocked on his door. "Go away Ryan! I already told you I don't want to watch… Raven what's the matter?" He asked his crying best friend.

"Do you only like me because I have big boobs?" Raven asked.

"Of course not! I like you because of who you are! You could be flat as a bored and I wouldn't care. But they're very nice too, don't feel bad," Rich stumbled over his words trying to fix everything he said that seemed somewhat negative. He knew better then the further upset a crying girl.

"Do you mean it?" Raven questioned.

"Of course I mean it, would I ever lie to you? What made you think this anyway?" Rich asked.

"Damian said that you said that while driving him home today. I figured he was probably lying, but then he said that if I wasn't careful you were going to get me pregnant and he said a whole bunch of other things…" Raven trailed off.

"Listen, I know you brother hates me, and after today I'm not particularly fond of him either, but I would never even think of that as an option. I have to be honest, the reason why I came over to see you at the end of the summer was because I saw you driving by I guess the day you got expelled, and I thought that you were really hot. When I went to talk to you, I still thought that, but I got over that fact pretty soon because I realized you are really an awesome person," Rich said.

"Thank you," Raven said, and then she stood on her tiptoes so that she could reach and she tried to kiss him, but he pulled back.

"Raven, if you do that, it could completely ruin our friendship," Rich said.

"Our whole friendship is based on attraction, so it's ok," Raven said.

"Are you sure you're willing to risk all we have? It could make our classes this school year really awkward," Rich reminded her. Instead of giving Rich a verbal reply, Raven caught him off guard and kissed him them. "Okay, we'll do it, as long as you promise me that this isn't a dream and you won't stomp on my heart."

"I promise, Wonder Boy," Raven said.

"Wonder Boy?" Rich asked.

"Yes, I wonder why I like this boy," Raven joked. And then in retaliation, Rich started tickling her. He chased her down the hallway and then grabbed Raven and carried her down the stairs. He put her when they reached the bottom. She tried to turn around and run away, but Rich was holding her close to him. A couple seconds passed, and then he kissed her. It was a sweet embrace until they were interrupted.

"I knew this would happen," Darcy exclaimed gleefully. Richard and Raven broke apart blushing. "Oh, sorry, I'll leave."

"Dude, that's not cool, she was definitely going to be mine!" Ryan exclaimed.

"First of all little bro, never say dude again, you're too preppy looking. Second of all, you creep Raven out," Rich said. Ryan just sulked off.

"I'm so glad that the whole Ryan thing is over," Raven said.

"Don't be, if he can't have it, he'll try even harder to get it. So he's not just going to stare at you, whom he's convinced makes girls attracted to him, he's probably going to start getting you things, so I'd suggest not coming here unannounced any more," Rich said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Raven exclaimed.

"Well, why don't I take you home and someone can come get me later," Rich said.

"Sounds good, but we can't tell Damian about us going out," Raven said.

"Alright, I don't think I'd want to argue with him at all, it would ruin my perfectly happy mood," Rich said as they climbed into Raven's car. When they got back to the Roth's mansion Damian was waiting for Raven.

"Raven I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you before," Damian said.

"Apology accepted," Raven said, and then Damian went up stairs because he had been sent to his room for the night.

Rich spent the next hour and a half at Raven's house just hanging around and talking with Nanu, her father, and of course, Raven. When Darcy came and picked Rich up Raven walked out the front door with him. They didn't want to be caught kissing by Nanu or Trenton because they didn't want Damian to know yet. Richard bent down and kissed Raven good bye before leaving. He promised to come in and visit when he brought Tommy and Damian home from soccer because Raven was suspended. When Rich finally left and Raven came into the house she found Damian standing on the stairs.

"I thought that you were supposed to be in your room," Raven reminded him, still bitter from his remarks earlier.

"I am, but I just had to ask you one thing," Damian said.

"Ask away," Raven said.

"How long have you and Richard been going out for? It must be a pretty long time for you two to be kissing," Damian asked.

"We've been going out for about," Raven check her watch, "Two hours."

Disgusted at the fact that his sister was now dating a guy he couldn't stand, Damian went back to his room before Raven could tell her father that he was out of his room.

"So, how long have you been going out with Mr. Grayson?" Nanu asked as she wiped down the counter.

"How do you know about us?" Raven asked, absolutely astounded that Nanu found out. She and Damian could barely hear each other so there was no way that Nanu could have found out.

"It's really easy, you were so much happier when you came back with him. And nothing he said could have cheered you up that much. Also, you and Mr. Grayson were sitting _very_ close, before you sat at a friendly distance. Reading your body language is very easy. Your father doesn't know yet and you know how he hates being left in the dark, you should probably tell him," Nanu suggested.

"I guess I should, do you know where he is?" Raven asked.

"He's in his study," Nanu replied. Raven took off towards the stairs and then went to the far right end of the mansion. When she reached the closed door of her father's study Raven knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Trenton asked.

"It's Raven, Dad," Raven replied.

"Come in," Trenton said. "What's up?"

"Umm, there's something I've got to tell you," Raven started.

"Is this bad news?" Trenton asked.

"No, it's good news. At least for me," Raven said.

"Alright, what's new in your life?" Trenton questioned.

"Rich and I are going out," Raven spit out.

"Oh, so you _finally_ got together?" Trenton inquired.

"Has everyone been playing match maker with Rich and me?" Raven exclaimed.

"No, your brother hasn't," Trenton joked.

"Very funny Dad, so you're not mad?" Raven asked.

"Why would I be mad? I'm really happy for you. About six months ago you didn't have any friends and you had been kicked out of your high school. Now you've got a boy friend and you're going to public school where the kids don't all try to get you expelled," Trenton said.

"Thank you Daddy!" Raven exclaimed, hugging her dad and then leaving her dad to finish the work that he had brought home.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

A/N: How did you like this chapter? I've got to apologize to **Mr. Evil**; you're probably having a heart attack from not having any heart break yet. I promise I'm going to put some in eventually. Maybe even next chapter if I get enough reviews. I know I broke the rule about not mentioning people, but shhhh. I actually haven't ever seen this rule. If someone can tell me where it is…


	4. What's Gonna Happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

**Bad to the Bone**

Chapter 4: What's Gonna Happen?

Raven and Rich had been going out for about three weeks and everything seemed perfect for them, like they were a couple made in heaven. Their grades were even getting better. Their parents were delighted because they were so wrapped up in each other during classes that they weren't really getting in trouble either, only getting yelled at to pay attention. The only thing wrong was that Damian still didn't approve of Rich, but Raven didn't really care because Rich loved her and she loved him. It only became a problem when Damian started doing things to try to break them up.

He would say things to Raven about 'what he heard Rich say'. Whenever Rich was around he would try to do things to send him home, like spill things on him so he would have to change clothes, lock him out of the house, not tell Raven he was there, or when he would call, Damian would see him name on the caller idea and hang up on him. At one point he had stolen Raven's cell phone so that he wouldn't call her there either.

Raven and Rich weren't really bothered by the lack of communication after school hours because if Rich wasn't at Raven's house by 4, then Raven went to his house so they barely had anytime alone to call each other.

"Raven, will you just break up with him already?" Damian asked.

"Why would I break up with him? I love him! And if I would break up with him, it would completely ruin our friendship," Raven said, flipping through a magazine, trying to find a new hair style, even though Rich had told her time and time again that he doesn't want her to change it.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Damian exclaimed.

"Will you just shut up about it? If you keep obsessing over trying to break us up, I'll either get Dad to let him move in, or I'll move in over there," Raven threatened.

"How do you know that you'll even be allowed to do either of those things?" Damian asked.

"I don't, but I don't really care because I'm going to do it anyway," Raven replied.

"Alright, I'll stop talking about it, for now; just don't move in with him," Damian commanded.

"Don't try to boss me around, I'm the older one and you have no right to order me to do things," Raven said.

"Don't complain when we find out that I'm right about him," Damian said.

"I won't, because it will never happen!" Raven shouted. As Damian walked out of the room and Trenton walked in.

"What is it with you two? You've always been so good to each other and ever since you met Rich you've begun fighting," Trenton asked, "I don't have to forbid you from seeing him just so that we can keep this house together do I?"

"NO! That won't be necessary; I'll be more patient with him when he goes into those things where he tries to break us up. As long as you promise to intervene when you're around," Raven said.

"I will, but please, you know how much we need our family to stay together, we're all that's left. I will break you two up myself if it comes to that," Trenton warned.

"I know, I'll try not to have Rich over as much and not talk about him," Raven decided.

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea," Trenton agreed, hugging his daughter then sending her off to get her homework done.

The next day at school, Raven told Robin how they would have to start spending less time together because of Damian's problem with them being together. He was completely okay with it because if keeping Raven in his life meant only spending a smaller amount of time with her, he didn't care.

One day, Raven and Rich were at his house on the couch watching a movie together. They were lying down together and Raven had her head resting on Rich's chest and he had his hands wrapped tightly around her.

"They look so good together," Darcy said to herself.

"I can't believe my own brother would do that to me! Making a move on my woman while I'm right here! I hope he knows that she's already got a boyfriend," Ryan said, attempting to walk into the family room and break them up but he was stopped when Darcy clothes lined him causing him to fall on his butt.

"What do you mean she already has a boyfriend?" Darcy asked, astonished at what might be a secret Raven was keeping from Rich.

"Me, of course," Ryan said, getting up and trying to walk into the other room again. Darcy breathed a sigh of relief and then grabbed Ryan by his ear.

"If you go in there I'm not giving you dessert for a year." Ryan quickly rerouted himself to go upstairs and watch TV.

Raven laughed inwardly, she had just overheard the whispered conversation between Rich's twin brother and house keeper. She couldn't help but smile.

"What are you laughing about?" Rich asked.

"How did you know I was laughing, I didn't even move or shake like I was laughing?" Raven asked.

"You're smiling," Rich replied.

"I thought you were watching the movie," Raven said.

"How could I possibly watch something like that with someone as beautiful as you lying right here in my arms?" Rich asked. Raven only smiled some more and inched up a little to kiss him. Rich returned the kiss and licked Raven's bottom lip asking for his tongue's entry to her mouth. She opened her mouth to him and his tongue immediately began exploring every inch of it. By now Raven had changed from having her back against Rich's chest and his against the sofa's back to him lying on his back and Raven was onto of her.

"Rich, I've got to go, it's almost eight," Raven said.

"Alright, I'll drive you home," Rich said.

So Raven stood up from where she was on the couch and she put her shoes on and grabbed her back pack and hopped into Rich's Escape.

When they got to Raven's house, Rich walked around and opened up Raven's door and walked her up to the front steps.

"Why thank you Richard," Raven joked, kissing him again.

"Hey R-raven, um, I was just wondering, do how serious of a relationship would you say this is?" Rich asked.

"I would say it's very serious, because I am seriously in love with you Boy Blunder," Raven replied.

"Hey, what happened to Wonder Boy?" Rich asked.

"Wonder Boy is just for good little boys, not the naughty ones like you," Raven replied, looking down at Rich's erection causing him to blush furiously.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay Raven?" Rich asked as he walked off to his car.

"Bye Richie-poo," Raven cooed, laughing to herself as she watched her boyfriend flinch at the fake pet name she had for him. She opened the door and walked in and was immediately confronted by Damian.

"I told you he was thinking with his dick," Damian said.

"Actually no, I was saying dirty things to him in the car Dame, so you're wrong, again," Raven replied. Damian rolled his eyes at his sister's 'naivety' and then proceeded back upstairs. "Dad, I'm home!"

Up in her room, Raven was sitting at her computer working on her report for school laughing to herself. Before she had met Rich, she could have cared less about school work. But now that they had each other Raven seemed to care more and she couldn't figure out why. But Raven was seriously wondering what her life would be like at this point in time if she hadn't slipped up that one time and punched out Christie five months ago. Raven was very happy where her life was at this point in time, she still hadn't made any other friends besides Rich because she couldn't stand anybody in her grade because they all were to weird for even Raven or to preppy and just wanted to hang out with her because of all the money her dad had or because they figured Rich would be around.

But then one day, about mid-November, the senior class at Gotham City High got a new kid. Her name was Dakota and she had just recently gotten kicked out of her private high school. Raven and Rich, feeling an immediate connection to this girl decided to go and talk to her, hoping to maybe have a new friend so that they weren't the only people that they could hang out with. It turns out that Dakota had just moved in on the street exactly in between Raven and Rich's house. Her last name was Kent as in Clark Kent, another one of the wealthier men in Gotham. She had moved from Metropolis, Illinois and her mother wanted to move back to New York where she had grown up and Gotham has the best school district close to the town she grew up in, so they moved in there.

The three immediately became friends and Raven and Rich started swapping stories with Dakota on the things they had done at their private schools leading up to their expulsion. At the end of the day, Raven and Rich offered Dakota a ride home because her parents wanted to drop her off on her first day. They told her that they would have to wait and pick up Raven's little brother at soccer practice and she said that was fine and asked if they could bring her little brother home too.

"So you see, if it weren't for Raven here, I think my twin brother might have become gay from having to female contact for four years straight," Rich joked, sending Dakota into fits of laughter.

"Raven, can you unlock the door?" Damian asked with Tommy and his new friend, Zane, who was Dakota's younger brother. "Thanks, oh good, you've got another friend to hang out with so you'll stop hanging around with Dick all the time."

"Aren't we rude today?" Raven commented.

Damian didn't answer her and so Raven just drove off when everyone was buckled, and to Damian's horror, he had to squeeze into the seat between Raven and Rich. They dropped Rich off first, then Dakota and Zane, and then finally, Tommy, Raven, and Damian got out of the car when Raven pulled into their drive way. Raven and Damian walked in without speaking a word to each other.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Nanu asked.

"I dropped off a new friend of mine and a new friend of Damian's. They just moved in a couple days ago. Have you heard any new rumors about the Kent family?" Raven asked.

"Nope, only that their wealth is ranked right up there with ours." Nanu replied.

"Oh, okay," Raven said, and then she left to go do her homework before she went over to Rich's house. But before she could even turn her computer on Rich called.

"Hey Raven, do you want to be my study buddy?" Rich asked, which really meant 'do you want to do homework and make out sooner?'

"Of course, are you going to come pick me up?" Raven asked.

"I'm sitting in your drive way right now," Rich replied.

"You are way too obsessed with me mister! Any more and I might consider it creepy," Raven replied as she hung up and went outside, yelling to Nanu where she was going.

"I think it's okay to be obsessed with your girlfriend, would you rather I not care at all?" Rich asked and Raven jumped into the passenger's seat.

"No, I like it just the way it is," Raven informed Rich, leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"Buckle up and then we can go," Rich said, even though he had already started pulling out of Raven's driveway.

When they got to Rich's house, he and Raven went up to his room, which they usually weren't allowed to do ever since Raven and Rich started dating because their parents 'didn't want anything to happen' while they were in there. But Nanu and Darcy always encouraged it because they thought that the two deserved the alone time, and they figured they were too responsible to do something like that.

About an hour after Raven had come over, she and rich just had a little bit of Spanish homework left to do and then they had the rest of the afternoon to themselves.

"Rich, where do you think our relationship will go from here?" Raven asked.

"What do you mean?" Rich asked.

"Well, what's going to happen when we go to college? Do you think that for our relationship to continue we'd have to go to the same college or ones close by to keep our relationship? Or do you think that our bond is strong enough that we could make it even if we're on opposite ends of the country?" Raven inquired.

"Well, do you want to keep our relationship?" Rich asked.

"Yes, why? Don't you?" Raven asked.

"Well, rock stars say the first rule of touring is to breakup with your boyfriend of girlfriend," Rich said.

"I'm aware of this, and I'm also aware of the fact that WE'RE NOT ROCK STARS!" Raven shouted, getting up from Rich's lap because she was jumping to conclusions that she didn't like.

"Calm down, I never said that we were rock stars, but don't you think that it would be good a thing to see other people so we're not wondering if there could be someone else who we weren't meant to be with? Just so that we'll have an even happier marriage if we decided to take our relationship to that step," Rich explained.

"All I hear coming from your mouth is 'I want to break up,' is that what you're trying to say Richard?" Raven asked. And Rich knew that he was mad, she only called him Richard when she was mad at him.

"No, we'll stay together, but while we're in college we'll date other people too, just to ensure us that we're meant for each other," Rich said.

"So you mean we're going to cheat on each other?" Raven asked.

"No, I don't mean we're going to cheat on each other, we're going to see other people and ensure ourselves that we're meant to be!" Rich replied, his voice raising, even though he wanted this to be a completely calm conversation.

"I don't need to be ensured, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you Richard Grayson, or at least I did," Raven said, starting to cry.

"What do you mean you did?" Rich asked.

"Three minutes ago, I was ready to go and say 'I do' but now that you tell me that you're you need to be reassured that we're meant for each other, I'm not completely sure I want to do that!" Raven shouted.

"I just want to date a couple other people just so I can be ten times as aware of how much you mean to me then I do now," Rich said.

"I'll put you on the fast track, we're through. I loved you, but I guess that wasn't enough for you," Raven said, crying as she walked out of his room and down the stairs and straight out the door. Raven slammed the door as she left, just to let Rich know that he had let her down.

A minute later Darcy was standing in Rich's door frame. "Whatever you did, you fucked up big time, and I'm not sure she's going to give you a second chance. Those were some serious tears and to fix this, it's going to take a shit load more than a $5 box of chocolates and dozen roses."

That night at dinner, Darcy was still mad at Rich for what he did to Raven, that she gave him less food than everyone else and didn't give him any dessert.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Walking home, Raven was crying her eyes out. Crying so hard that she couldn't even berate herself verbally for 'how stupid she was', she could only think these things to herself.

'_I feel so stupid! I should have seen this coming! But he was so nice, so different, there was no way to predict this would happen. But he's a guy, they do this kind of thing! Damian was right, he's an asshole.' _ Raven thought all of these things to herself as she walked home, breaking the promise she had made to her father to stay in the company of someone else at all times.

Raven reached her front door and took out her key. She walked in silently and went directly to her room to cry, mourn, and think over everything that had just happened. Unbeknownst, Damian saw her tears and after he heard her door shut, he got up from the couch and went to see what was wrong.

He knocked on the door.

"What?" Raven asked trying to mask the fact that she was crying.

"Can I come in?" Damian asked.

"I guess," Raven replied, and Damian turned the knob and walked in.

"Raven, what's the matter?" Damian asked.

Raven only glared at him. And then she said, "I hope you're happy, I broke up with Richard!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

A/N: I know, I know, their relationship was really quick, but I'm sorry. I just need the story to work out this way. But okay, there are only going to be maybe three chapters after this one and then an epilogue. I am going to write a sequel, but it's going to be a one shot, and only that. And then it'll be time to vote again. I do have another story I can post as soon as I'm done with this one, so you guys will have something to read so you don't go an entire month without and stories from me.


	5. Time Makes a Difference

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

A/N: Hey everybody, I'm here with the new chapter!

**Labeled 'Bad'**

**Chapter 5: Time Makes a Difference**

Damian had been sitting in his room congratulation himself on his victory of Raven and Rich not being together, even though he had nothing to do with it, but it was bittersweet. He loved not having Richard around his sister, but he hated seeing her so sad.

It had been Friday afternoon when Raven had broken up with Robin, so she spent the entire weekend just hanging out with Dakota, they went shopping and Dakota was surprised when she heard about Raven's breakup.

"Wow, if you can't keep a guy because you think he's going to cheat on _you_ I'm perfectly SCREWED!" Dakota exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven asked.

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately? You're gorgeous! I'm just… blah!" Dakota replied.

"Why thank you, I think," Raven replied.

When Monday came, Raven had a small feeling of dread in the bottom of her stomach and an ache in her heart; she didn't want to go to school because she didn't want to have anything to do with Rich. She was the one who broke up with him, but just thinking about him sent her off. Raven wasn't even sure if she was mad at him or depressed over not having him.

"Raven, can I ask you something?" Damian inquired; walking into Raven's room as she tried to do her homework was just becoming less and less appealing lately.

"Umm, sure, what do you need?" Raven asked.

"Well, I was just wondering, did you break up with Richard because I didn't like him or did something else happen?" Damian questioned.

"It wasn't your fault, Rich was… well, he wasn't really sure of how he felt for me, and I'm not sure if he thought that our relationship was worth while or if he thought it was just a high school crush and that it would never last," Raven said.

"Oh, Raven, I'm sorry," Damian said.

"Sorry about what?"

"Well, I was always disapproving of Dick because I knew that he was going to break your heart, but now it hurts me to see you like this. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really, time answers all questions though, so we'll just see what happens."

"Insert stupid pun about his name being Dick here."

The next day at school, it was almost like someone did a hard reboot to Raven's systems. She had resorted to her 'old self' and got three detentions from one teacher. She wasn't able to serve those detentions for a week because she got suspended for getting into a fight with two of the girls who were making fun of her saying that Rich had broken up with her instead of vise versa which was the truth.

About two weeks after that, Raven was sitting in her English class, the only one she still liked and would try not to talk back to the teacher in, writing poetry when Rich started talking to her.

"Raven, I'm sorry about what I said. I've made up my mind and I all I really want is you in my life. Being with out you for three weeks has been torture and I really understand how much you mean to me. Can we at least be friends again?" Rich asked. Raven completely ignored him.

When Rich came home that day after school he sat at the kitchen counter and was talking to Darcy.

"I apologized to Raven today, but she didn't even seem to notice that I was talking to her," Rich said.

"Are you really that stupid? Of course she ignored you! You stomped her heart into little tiny bits! It's going to take so much more than flowers, chocolates, and an apology. You've got to think of something big, something really romantic. Something on Valentines Day," Darcy said.

"Like what?" Rich inquired.

"I dunno, she was _your_ girlfriend, not mine!" Darcy exclaimed.

"You know exactly what, now will you please tell me? I don't think I can take another day of just have Ryan around!" Rich cried.

"I do know something that would probably work, but I'm not going to tell you. You've got to think of it yourself. And don't even bother asking your mother, she's pretty upset with you for doing that to Raven. All of us have really grown fond of her," Darcy said.

"I give up on women! I think Ryan was smart for once with choosing to not be straight!" Rich exclaimed.

"Take that back right now! You're brother is perfectly straight, I found a whole bunch of pictures of Raven in a box with some lotion and tissues, if you know what that all is for," Darcy said.

"Okay! That was WAY too much information. Will you please restrain from telling me these things from now on?" Rich asked.

"Well, are you going to keep calling your brother gay?" Darcy said.

"Not with the mental image I'm going to get every time I say that or even think that!" Rich exclaimed.

"Good," Darcy replied, and then went back to her cleaning.

Rich sat in his room and had a brain storming session about what he could do to get Raven to at least be his friend again.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" " "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

When Raven came home with another detention slip, her father wasn't too happy.

"Raven, ever since you broke up with Richard, you've been in some kind of funk, are you sure you made the right decision to ignore him now too?" Trenton asked.

"No," Raven replied and then she went up stairs to go onto her computer. She sat down in her chair and opened up iTunes to listen to music while she tried to do her homework. And fate just had its way. As she was just starting her homework, the song 'Listen to Your Heart' by DHT came on.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

'_God damn it! Why do I have to think about him now of all times. I'm getting so close to shutting that part of my life out of my mind!' _Raven mentally screamed.

Her conscious spoke up. _'Because you still love him, and he needs to know that.'_

'_But I don't love him, not after he said he wasn't sure if I was the most special person in the world to him. I can never forgive him for that. He couldn't even lie to protect me and keep my heart sheltered. But I guess I wouldn't have wanted him to lie to me. I'm really confused now.'_

Raven sat in her room for a while with the song on repeat, just thinking about everything. She finally decided what she was going to do. She was going to walk over to Rich's house to get some fresh air and apologize to him for ignoring him and putting him through this 'torture' as he called it. She decided to walk instead of drive because she needed some fresh air. So she grabbed her house keys and went out the door.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Rich had been brainstorming ideas to get Raven to at least be his friend again and he had finally come up wit ha way to almost make sure she would want to be his girlfriend again. He was going to talk to Mr. Roth and if it was alright with him, Rich was going to decorate the hallway from Raven's room, the stairs, and then be standing in the decorated kitchen with a giant bouquet of flowers.

"Flowers Service Inc. how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, I would like to place an order of flowers to be delivered on Valentines Day," Rich said.

"Okay, how many and what type of flowers would you like?" she asked.

"Okay, could I get about two dozen tiger lilies, and could they me more of a red than an orange? And then a two dozen white roses," Rich said.

"Will that be all?" the receptionist inquired.

"Yes, that's it. And I need a card that says 'I will love you until the last one dies.' Which reminds me, can you also put in one fake red rose right in the middle?" Rich asked.

"Of course, that will be $89.37 total, will you be paying for this upon delivery or would you like to pay right now using a credit card?" the lady asked.

"I'll pay for the flowers when they're delivered. And the shipping address is 358 Kole Lane. Could you deliver them sometime before 5:30 am?" Rich asked.

"Of course, thank you for your business sir, have a nice day," the receptionist said, and then hung up.

'_I hope Raven likes this or else I really don't know what I'm going to do to get myself off of her hate list!' _Rich thought.

He then began to do his homework.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Raven was almost to Rich's house and he was in plain site, he was sitting on his front porch doing homework because he didn't want to sit inside with Ryan. Raven had been so busy thinking about what she was going to say to Rich that she didn't notice the car that had been following her. Right before she was about to turn the corner onto his street, the man who was driving the car jumped out and grabbed Raven, hitting her hard on the head, knocking her out, and pulled her into the car as she was letting out a shriek. That caught Rich's attention and he looked up just as he saw someone he knew pull Raven into a car. Before the car could even screech off, Rich had dialed 911 and was getting into his car to chase the other car down.

"Hello 911, what's your emergency?"

"I've just witness Raven Roth being kidnapped," Rich shouted.

"Alright, please give me all the details you can."

"She was walking towards my house and then just before she turned the corner onto my street, the man driving the car knocked her out and then drove off. He's driving a blue Gremlin and he's headed east on Lake Park Rd. towards the police station. Never mind, he's turned left onto Bram Lane. I'm following him, but I don't know how long I'll be able to."

"Alright sir, I'll alert all of the police out in the field right now and send for some more, just please stay on the line."

"I don't know if I can, I'm on a cell phone and I don't know how long I'll have reception," Rich said.

"Then stay on the line as long as you can. We need to have updates on the perpetrator's position. I will inform you when you may hang up."

So Rich just stayed on the line, holding his cell phone with his shoulder just making commentary on where he was following whoever the mad man was who had kidnapped Raven. About ten minutes later he was told he could hang up and go back home because they had cars on him now. Rich hung up, but he didn't go back home, he kept following the blue car and he would until it ran out of gas and could no longer run. The police were shooting at the tires but this kidnapping seemed premeditated because the tires were bullet proof. They chased the car for another 40 miles and then they lost him.

"God damn it! I lost her. I lost Raven. It's all my fault. If she hadn't been coming to see me this wouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have said those things to make her break up with me so that she would always have someone to be in her company, but I did. And now she may be gone forever!" Rich cried, not actually letting tears come from his eyes.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Raven slowly woke up. Her head was throbbing and she could barely open her eyes because the light was so blinding. She couldn't figure out why, but she had some feeling that told her not to lift her head or to make very much motion.

She lifted her head just slightly but then it fell to the ground immediately as the car she was in turned the corner quickly. Before her head was thrown back down, she caught a glimpse of her kidnapper, and she gasped silently.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Rich brought his cell phone out and decided to call Raven's family. He scrolled down to her name in his phone book and hit the green button.

It rung twice and then Damian picked up.

"What do you want Rich?" Damian asked, slightly spitefully.

"Raven's been kidnapped. She was walking to my house for some reason that I don't know and right before she turned onto my street; someone knocked her out, dragged her into his car and then drove off. I've already called the police and we were chasing him for a while but then we last him," Rich said.

"RAVEN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! This is your fault! If she wasn't walking to talk to you or whatever she was going to do, she wouldn't have been kidnapped!" Damian shouted.

"I'm sorry, I know it's my fault and I want to do everything I can to get Raven back," Rich said.

"I'm going to hang up now and I'm going to talk to my dad," Damian said.

"Damian, what's wrong?" Nanu asked, seeing the frightened look on Damian's face.

"Raven's been kidnapped, I've got to tell Dad," Damian exclaimed as he rushed up the steps to his father's office.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Raven still had her eyes closed as not to alert her kidnapper that she had woken up. She realized that she still had her cell phone with her. She was trying to time things out so that she could move her cell phone to a hidden pocket so that it wouldn't be taken away from her when the car stopped. When the kidnapper got out of the car, Raven took advantage of the time he spent looking around to make sure nobody saw him. She quickly extracted her cell phone from her jeans pocket and shoved it in the inner pocket of her jacket.

Just as she closed her eyes again, the kidnapper looked down into the car. He hadn't noticed anything. He opened the car door and dragged what he thought was an unconscious Raven. Upon being exposed to the outside air, Raven immediately detected the smell of saltwater and fish.

'_I must be at the pier. Oh no, he's going for the cliché kidnapping and I'm going to be locked in a room in a warehouse!' _Raven mentally exclaimed.

And she was right, about a minute later, they had entered some building and then shortly after, Raven was just dropped on the floor in a room and she heard the lock click a few seconds later.

Raven waited until she heard the car drive off.

'_Fool.' _She thought to herself.

Raven took her cell phone out of her inner pocket. She had no signal where she was right in the middle of the room, so she walked closer to the side of the building. She got three bars. _'That's good enough.'_

She tried dialing home first, but nobody picked up. She tried dialing her Dad's and Damian's cell phones but they were both busy. She called the Grayson's home and found out that Rich wasn't there and she didn't want to have Ryan come along. She finally called Rich's cell phone. He picked up.

"Raven, where are you?"

"I'm locked in a room in a warehouse at the pier," Raven said. Surprising herself at how calm she was able to seem for Rich. She was actually freaking out right now.

"Is that all you know?"

"Nope, I could smell fish too, and it was a really strong smell, so I must be near the fishing part of the pier. I didn't want to open my eyes and let my kidnapper know that I was awake," Raven said.

"That was a good idea."

"Thank you."

"Did you get any look at him though?"

"I did actually, and I know who my kidnapper is."

"You do? Who is it?"

"It's my old friend, Mr. Tlaski."


	6. SORRY! Please read this AN!

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm so sorry to have two author's note chapters in a row, but I just want to explain why I'm taking so long to update.

School is in full swing now; I've got about an hour and a half of homework on a good day. I've also got a few reports and projects I'm doing at this point in time and I know that this will not be the end of it.

I am Co-Editor of my school's year book and Editor of a section in my school news paper, the largest section that takes up a lot of time to put together some pages.

**Most important reason: **One of my older brothers got kicked in the face during one of his soccer games Saturday evening. He has three fractures in his right cheekbone and is having reconstructive surgery on the 19th.

I've been pulled into the middle of a fairly large fight between two of my friends, that is beginning to settle down, but it could flare up again very quickly.

I've been doing a lot of baby sitting, leaf raking, and other odd jobs trying to raise money because my parents are having me pay 20 percent of the cost for my trip to Washington DC this May, I need to get about 160 dollars to pay for this and other things I plan on doing this year.

I'm doing an Appalachian Service Project this summer and I've got to help out a lot there too to raise money to go.

I'm taking drum lessons every Wednesday and I need to practice a lot because if I want to be on the snare line for marching band next year (by the way, marching band is like the hardest 'clique' to get into at the high school I'm going to be going to next year) I've got to practice a lot.

I'm running into a little writers block. And I'm also trying to get my other story **High School from Hell 2: It Strikes Again** on its feet. Please check it out, I've got a prologue up and the first chapter is coming along pretty well.

Okay, now it seems like I'm just BSing all of you, but those reasons are all true. I am trying to do things to help make time for writing. This year I've decided **_not_** to try out for my school's basketball team just because I know that if I did I wouldn't have time to do any writing until the season is over. So you guys would all go from January to Mid-March without anything. I'm also almost done with another chapter for this story. I just want to make it really good and pretty long to make up for all of you patient readers.

Your reviews are all very encouraging, if I'm remember right I haven't gotten a single flame for this story, not even a shipping flame, but then again, I tend to forget negative things. (Lucky me, I know!) So I must be doing something right! Any way, I'd just like to thank everybody for their kind, supportive reviews and I'm truly sorry about making you all wait. I'm going to get another chapter out as soon as I can. Hopefully by Friday, because I won't have very much time tomorrow to do anything because of my brother's surgery and my year book meeting, but Thursday I can do writing and Friday I can finalize it. And also, it takes a while for my 'editor' to edit stuff, so there might me quite a few mistakes in this next chapter because I'm going to by pass the editing stage so I can get the chapter out quicker.

I love you all for your supportiveness!


	7. Rescue Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

A/N: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews so far with this story. I still have no clue what that stupid rule is, so I'm not going to answer your reviews, sorry. And I've also forgotten to put in the Cookie Points Questions so I'm going to have to start that with the next story that I do.

A/N: This chapter contains a lemon that may be a good part of the chapter. If you do not want to read this, skip over the section I have marked with **bold** quotation marks.

**Labeled 'Bad'**

_Chapter 6: Rescue Her_

'_How could I not have thought this was Tlaski's doing?' _Rich mentally berated himself. _'I've got to find Raven fast, before he tries to do something to violate her!'_ As he climbed into his car for the twenty mile drive north west to the fishing docks, he called Trenton.

"Hello?" Trenton asked.

"I know where Raven is. She called me and was locked in a room in a warehouse down near the fishing docks," Rich said.

"Ok, I'll try to meet you there, I'm about an hour away, I know you're much closer. Please hurry!" Trenton exclaimed, in fear of his daughter's life.

"I will Mr. Roth, I promise I'll bring Raven back," Rich said. As soon as he hung up the phone, Raven called him.

"RICH! HURRY! HE'S COMING BACK! I CAN HEAR HIM PULLING UP!" Raven exclaimed.

"I'm on my way right now Raven, just hang in there!" Rich exclaimed.

"Please hurry!" Raven exclaimed through her tears. And then Raven hung up.

'_Just hang on Raven, be strong!'_ Rich thought, speeding up as he reached the highway.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Damian, Rich found out where Raven is, I'm leaving, stay near the phone, don't open the door and call the cops and tell them that Raven is at the fishing docks up north," Trenton ordered as he ran out the door.

"Okay, just bring Raven back!" Damian exclaimed.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"I see you're awake my dear, this will make my experience even more pleasurable because I can hear you scream, beg, and plead. You are going to pay for what you did to me," Tlaski said.

"Get away from me, you dirty bastard," Raven exclaimed, trying to hit him.

He grabbed her arms and brought them behind her back where he tied them with ease even through her struggling.

"Now, now, we want to have fun don't we? Trust me, only the first few second will hurt, and then you'll love it," Tlaski said, taking Raven's shirt off of her. "My, I'm in for a real treat aren't I?"

"You pervert!" Raven exclaimed, turning around to try to hide herself from him. Unfortunately, all it did was make Tlaski's job easier. He took advantage of her back being turned to him to unhook her bra. Raven gasped, and then berated herself for being to stupid. Lucky for Raven it was colder today so she wore jeans with a belt which meant getting them off would take more of Tlaski's time.

But the sick man was just biding his time because he had no clue that Raven had called Robin and that Robin was almost half way there with her father and cops coming too.

"Now, let's see you fully," Tlaski said, ripping Raven's bra off and throwing it across the room. He then turned her around holding her so that she was facing him. "Yes, this was definitely worth it." Then he began to feel her up and then he started rubbing her nipples. He was really getting no reaction from her so Tlaski forced his lips on her. It was way too forceful to be considered a kiss, it was more like just having someone stick their tongue in your mouth. Raven began to whimper and Tlaski smiled. It was because had had already undone her belt and was working on unbuttoning her pants. He had also laid her down on the bed that was in that room.

About a minute of struggling later, Tlaski had Raven laying on the bed completely naked except for her panties which he was saving for last. And he was going to drag out the torture. He sat her up while he knelt on the bed and stuck his erect penis in her mouth to try to force her to give him a blow job, but that backfired because she bit him. He quickly removed it and Raven spit all of the saliva that was in her mouth on the concrete floor of the warehouse.

"That's it bitch. I was going to wait to do this just to give that boyfriend of yours a chance to 'save you' for dramatic purposes, but he's not coming, and I'm not waiting any longer!" Tlaski shouted and he started pulling Raven's panties.

"You bastard!" Raven exclaimed, struggling harder to prevent Tlaski from getting her underwear off of her. It didn't help very much, just added a couple of seconds onto his time. And Tlaski wasn't going to wait now. He spread Raven's legs apart forcefully and kept them open, Raven was still struggling which made it hard for Tlaski so he tried to stop her from moving. But he couldn't do that and keep her legs open at the same time.

Tlaski wasn't dumb. He figured out that if he laid on top of her she couldn't move. So he did that and spread her legs open and with all of his strength and anger he, tried to enter Raven forcefully, but before he could, she kneed him in the balls and let out a long scream.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Rich had just gotten out of his car at the pier and was trying to figure out which warehouse Raven was in. And that's when he heard an ear piercing scream coming from the building right in front of him.

"RAVEN, I'M COMING TO GET YOU! JUST HANG IN THERE!" Rich shouted loudly as he ran to the doors that had been left open.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Raven was still screaming and Tlaski was still in pain because as soon as he sat up from the first blow, Raven kicked him again. And now he was angry. He got over the pain and tried to force himself into her again, but Raven quickly pulled her knees up to her chest.

This only delayed him slightly. Tlaski quickly forced her legs down and apart, and without wasting any time at all, he forced himself into her. She let out a long ear-piercing scream of pain which only encouraged him. He quickly picked up the pace and began a steady rhythm. He would pull out, and then slam into Raven nearly twice as hard as the previous one.

Raven was in tears, first of all because of all of the pain she was experiencing and second of all because this was not how she wanted her first time to be. She didn't have long to dwell over these thoughts because Tlaski has slammed into her again. It was hurting so much. He pulled out completely.

"Now, you're going to suck on this, if anything comes you, you swallow it and if you bite me again, I'm impregnating you," Tlaski said, smiling evil as Raven took his cock in her mouth. She began to pleasure him and he quickly blew his load. To Raven, it all tasted absolutely horrible but she swallowed it all anyway.

Tlaski wasn't down long, he was soon erect again and entered Raven again. He slammed into her so hard that Raven hit her head on the head board. Raven was biting her lip, trying not to encourage him by crying out in pain. A couple seconds later, Tlaski blew again.

"Oops, did I just do that inside of you? Oh well." And then he pulled out to rest a few minutes. He got up to start again, but he was cut off short because Rich had come into the room and tackled his former teacher off of his ex-girlfriend. He quickly gave Raven her jeans and panties and took off his shirt and gave it to her to wear because hers had been ripped when Tlaski took it off. Raven was trying to get her clothes on and Tlaski was furious at having his plans only semi-completed.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Tlaski was so mad at Rich for ruining his plans that he jumped and attacked him. He had straddled Rich and was about to beat him with his fist, but Raven intervened. She punched him right in the gut and he was winded. The two teens took advantage of the time they had to run out of the room. They locked the door and ran outside where Trenton was just pulling up. He quickly got out of his car and ran up to his daughter.

"Raven, you had me so worried. I thought I was never going to see my little girl again!" Trenton exclaimed, wrapping his daughter in a tight embrace. "Thank you Rich, I owe Raven's life to you."

Rich was still too happy to speak, but he showed no emotion on his face for any body to be able to tell.

"Rich, are you okay?" Raven asked, leaving her father's arms and going to her ex-boyfriend.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm perfectly fine now," Rich exclaimed, smiling. And then he picked Raven up bridal style and stuck her in his car.

"I'll drive her home Mr. Roth, I think she needed to talk to me a few hours ago before all of this happened," Rich said.

"Alright, just make sure she's home by ten," Trenton said, winking.

Rich climbed into his car and drove off, he badly wanted to just whisk Raven off to a restaurant or someplace where he could just spend time with her, but he knew he shouldn't. It would be best for Raven to just go home and go to bed; this had been too much of a night for her to be doing anything else.

"Rich, it hurt so bad when he raped me," Raven said, turning to him and letting him see the tears in her eyes.

"It's ok Raven, it'll never happen again, the police have him now and they're not going to let him go for a long time," Rich said, trying to comfort her.

"I know, but that still won't take away the pain. And I think he might have gotten me pregnant!" Raven exclaimed.

"That bastard!" Richard muttered, "We've just got to hope for the best Raven."

A/N: Just incase I forget to say this later, Raven didn't get pregnant.

"I know, but what am I going to do if I am?" Raven inquired.

"Whatever you can, and I'll be right there by your side, supporting you with whatever decision you make," Rich said.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you," Raven said. Rich had pulled into her drive way.

"Bye Raven, I'll see you tomorrow at school," Rich said.

"Will you come pick me up tomorrow morning?" Raven asked, to Rich's astonishment.

"Of course, I'll be here at 7:15," Rich said.

"Bye Richard, I'll see you tomorrow," Raven said as she walked in the front door. She was way too tired to even inform her family of her arrival so she just walked up to her room and went to sleep.

Trenton decided that she had been through too much so he snuck in and turned her alarm off. The next morning her called her in sick so she could just rest all day.

"Sorry Rich, I'm having Raven stay home today, you know, just so she can rest. She's going to school tomorrow though, so she may want a ride. You can call her later today and ask," Trenton said.

"Alright Mr. Roth, will do," Rich said, pulling out of the driveway with a not so unhappy Damian in the car.

Rich dropped Damian, Tommy and Zane off at their school. Before entering the building, Damian turned to talk to Rich.

"I just want to thank you for saving my sister, or at least cutting that… experience… short," Damian said, "I think I could manage if you tried dating her again."

"Thanks kid, I appreciate it," Rich replied.

"What was that about?" Dakota asked.

"Never mind, long story. You can ask Raven if you want," Rich said, not wanting to be the one to tell Dakota about Raven being raped.

"Ok, I'll call her after school," Dakota said, mainly to herself.

The school day dragged by for Rich because he couldn't stand not being near Raven or being there to comfort her if she was still upset about the previous night, which she probably was.

When the bell rang, Rich bolted from his classroom and sprinted down the hall way to his locker. He grabbed his stuff and got into the car and waited for Dakota. He pulled his cell phone out and turned it on.

"Hello?" Raven asked, picking up the phone.

"Hey Raven!" Rich exclaimed.

"Hi Rich, how was school?" Raven asked.

"It sucked, I missed you," Rich said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My dad turned my alarm off so I woke up too late to even bother going to school," Raven said, not knowing that Rich knew the real reason.

"Oh, I think you needed the rest though, you looked really out of it last night when you got out of the car," Rich said, pulling out of the school parking lot because Dakota had gotten into the car.

"Yeah, I slept until noon today," Raven replied.

"Wow, lucky. Anyway, do you want me to come pick you up tomorrow morning or are you going to drive yourself?" Rich asked.

"Will you come pick me up?" Raven inquired,

"Of course," Rich replied, but he didn't get to say anything else because his phone had been ripped away from him.

"Raven, what happened last night?" Dakota exclaimed.

Raven gave her a cliff note version of the story, which was still shocking in itself.

"Oh my God Raven! I'm so sorry! Why are there perverts like Tlaski in this world?" Dakota asked.

"I don't know Dakota, I really don't know," Raven said.

"Oh, Raven, Rich wants to talk to you again, so I'll talk to you later, bye," Dakota said.

"Hey Raven, anyway, there's something I've got to ask you but isn't appropriate for this time so I'm gonna drop by your house after I finish all of my homework tonight, but I've got to go. I'll see you later tonight," Rich said.

"Bye Rich," Raven said, confused at why she was unhappy about having to hang up the phone.

Around five o'clock, Rich dropped by the Roth house. He was greeted by a smiling Nanu and a plate full of peanut butter cookies fresh from the oven.

"Thank you so much for saving Raven!" Nanu exclaimed, taking a cookie from the plate and shoving in his mouth. "You like them?"

"They're awesome Nanu, but where's Raven? I have to ask her something really important," Rich said.

"She's up in her room, I trust that you can go up there and not let anything happen," Nanu said jokingly, also winking.

"Alright, thank you. Can I take these with me?" Rich inquired.

"Of course, you've earned them," Nanu replied, still smiling.

Rich grabbed the plate of cookies, shoving another one into his mouth as he went upstairs to Raven's room. He knocked on the door, deciding it wasn't a good idea to just barge in like he used to. Especially since he wanted Raven perfectly comfortable before she answered his question.

"Who is it?" Raven asked from the back of her room.

"It's me, Rich," Rich said.

"Come in!" Raven shouted, disguising the excitement in her voice.

Rich opened the door and walked over to where Raven was sitting in her chair. It looked like she had been reading. He put the cookies down on the table, not wanting to be tempted to eat one while he tried to have a serious conversation with Raven.

"Hi Rich, how was your day?" Raven asked, trying to remember how only a friend would act, not a girlfriend.

"It was absolutely awful, I hate spending the day away from you," Rich said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll lock my door from the inside so my dad won't turn my alarm off," Raven replied. Rich laughed.

"No, if you think you want another day home from school to try to get back to normal, don't let me change your decision. I don't want you exposing yourself back in the world before your ready," Rich said.

"You're making it sound like I died or had some major surgery!" Raven exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'll try not to," Rich replied.

"So, you said on the phone that you wanted to ask me something?" Raven reminded him.

"Oh yeah, about that. Raven I was just wondering…" Rich said but trailed off because Raven had put a finger to his mouth.

She got up from where she was sitting next to Rich and walked over to her door and opened it, causing Nanu, Damian, and her father to all tumble in onto her floor with cups to their ears.

"Ahem, Rich and I are trying to have a private talk," Raven said.

"Sorry Raven, we just wanted to make sure you were okay," Nanu apologized, standing up with the other two and closing the door.

Raven turned around and started heading back to the chair she and Rich were sharing.

"What makes you so sure that they're not just going to go back to listening in on our conversation?" Rich inquired.

"I'm not, and that's what this is for," Raven said, holding up her boom box. She took it and plugged it in near the door. She turned it on pretty loud and then walked back to an eye-smiling (see after notes) Rich.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just so funny when you do stuff like that." Rich replied, _'And cute!' _ He wanted to add, but didn't.

"Now, about that question, what did you want to ask?" Raven inquired.

"Well, first of all, I want to apologize for how stupid I was to think that our relationship wasn't strong enough to last even if we went to separate colleges. And I've thought a lot about it, I think that you and I could definitely make it. So, I wanted to know, if I apologize enough if you would like to be my girlfriend again?" Rich asked.

Raven was smiling. "Of course Rich, I don't think I'd be able to stand being mad at you anymore." She said.

"Oh good, me neither. I don't think I was mad at you though. You know, well, never mind, I don't even know. Wait, yes I…" Rich babbled.

"Richard, shut up," Raven commanded, and then kissed him.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

A/N: Okay, I lied. I've got this chapter done so you're not going to have to wait until Friday. But please read the author's note from the previous 'chapter'. If I ever get asked why I haven't updated for a while, I'm going to delay updating anymore because I already explained why. But thank you again for all of your reviews.


	8. Author's Note Again

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm so sorry to have two author's note chapters in a row, but I just want to explain why I'm taking so long to update.

School is in full swing now; I've got about an hour and a half of homework on a good day. I've also got a few reports and projects I'm doing at this point in time and I know that this will not be the end of it.

I am Co-Editor of my school's year book and Editor of a section in my school news paper, the largest section that takes up a lot of time to put together some pages.

**Most important reason: **One of my older brothers got kicked in the face during one of his soccer games Saturday evening. He has three fractures in his right cheekbone and is having reconstructive surgery on the 19th.

I've been pulled into the middle of a fairly large fight between two of my friends, that is beginning to settle down, but it could flare up again very quickly.

I've been doing a lot of baby sitting, leaf raking, and other odd jobs trying to raise money because my parents are having me pay 20 percent of the cost for my trip to Washington DC this May, I need to get about 160 dollars to pay for this and other things I plan on doing this year.

I'm doing an Appalachian Service Project this summer and I've got to help out a lot there too to raise money to go.

I'm taking drum lessons every Wednesday and I need to practice a lot because if I want to be on the snare line for marching band next year (by the way, marching band is like the hardest 'clique' to get into at the high school I'm going to be going to next year) I've got to practice a lot.

I'm running into a little writers block. And I'm also trying to get my other story **High School from Hell 2: It Strikes Again** on its feet. Please check it out, I've got a prologue up and the first chapter is coming along pretty well.

Okay, now it seems like I'm just BSing all of you, but those reasons are all true. I am trying to do things to help make time for writing. This year I've decided **_not_** to try out for my school's basketball team just because I know that if I did I wouldn't have time to do any writing until the season is over. So you guys would all go from January to Mid-March without anything. I'm also almost done with another chapter for this story. I just want to make it really good and pretty long to make up for all of you patient readers.

Your reviews are all very encouraging, if I'm remember right I haven't gotten a single flame for this story, not even a shipping flame, but then again, I tend to forget negative things. (Lucky me, I know!) So I must be doing something right! Any way, I'd just like to thank everybody for their kind, supportive reviews and I'm truly sorry about making you all wait. I'm going to get another chapter out as soon as I can. Hopefully by Friday, because I won't have very much time tomorrow to do anything because of my brother's surgery and my year book meeting, but Thursday I can do writing and Friday I can finalize it. And also, it takes a while for my 'editor' to edit stuff, so there might me quite a few mistakes in this next chapter because I'm going to by pass the editing stage so I can get the chapter out quicker.

I love you all for your supportiveness!


	9. PLEASE READ THIS AN, I'M SCREWED!

Hey everyone.

I'm sorry I got you all so excited about a new chapter being up, and then you get here and find this. Please read this, I'm so sorry I think this is like the third authors note this story. But I've run into major writer's block and a life problem.

I was at a party Friday night and some things got out of control. There was some minor make outs, a lot of it was spent talking about sex, and a lot of secrets were told. Two of my good friends even hooked up(Well call them Jane and John). But another friend of mine (we'll call him Jack) told all of his friends at soccer practice on Sunday that he felt up and got to second base with my friend and he also said that he almost got me to strip for him. (By the way, no alcohol was consumed by anybody at this party)

The two friends I've got that hooked up are also very pissed off because the kid who was talking about the rest of the other people at the party went on telling his team mates about the sexcapades that 'Jane' and 'John' had even though the closets thing to that was a kiss on the lips that they did because of a dare. Obviously 'Jack' isn't much of a friend and I'm being called a whore behind my back. 'John' also wants to beat the living shit out of 'Jack' because of this, so I'm trying to intervene. I've got until Monday thought because 'John' is going away for Thanksgiving Break.

So until I get this all settled, I may be too pissed off to write. Either that, or I'll go on a writing rampage and get another chapter done. It all really depends on how much time I have and how many emotions I've got battling for control over my body. So if I do get a chapter out, it may be kind of weird.


	10. Repurcussions not an author's note!

A/N: Okay, I'm back with a new chapter (finally!) Now, the day after I posted the latest Author's Note, the rumors and talk behind my back ceased because I made friends with enough people in my grade that next to no one believed it. And the few who did came and apologized. 'Jack' himself apologized also! I was completely surprised… he gave me a big bag of Chex Mix (an inside joke and obsession of both of us) and a card he wrote himself. I'm not that easily won over, but I don't want to squash him anymore. And I think I might let him off the hook just because of how sincerely he apologized; I could tell he meant it. But I'm going to make him earn my trust and friendship back. Any way, I'll stop boring you and get on with the story. By the way, to those of you who said something about how unrealistic it was for Raven to act the way she was in the last chapter, I've got an explanation for that right now, don't worry. By the way Lily, I wasn't done, so if you are reading this chapter, then I hope it sort of completes what I started, and I do know what I'm talking about because my sister was sexually abused by her ex-husband. (My life is so weird right now I can't possibly be making this up!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

This chapter is dedicated to: **Techna, CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe, loner of shadows, raerob4ever**

**Labeled 'Bad'**

_Chapter 7: Repercussions_

Raven went back to school the next day. Luckily for her, nobody found out because Rich had just told everyone that Raven was sick. Raven preferred everybody not knowing because then she had less to worry about and the rumors wouldn't flare up again about what other people thought went on because they weren't clearly informed of the entire situation.

The day was expected to go by normally, but it didn't. Getting back together with Rich was very distracting to Raven, but that wasn't what caused the day to be abnormal. It started out normal, Raven went through her whole morning routine and when Rich came by to pick her up, she got into the car with him.

When they got to school, Raven got out of the car and it wasn't until she kept getting bumped or even too close to people that she started freaking out. Rich tried to comfort her, but when he tried to touch her she just pulled away and looked really scared. She got her books out of her locker she ran into the girl's bathroom and locked herself into a stall only to come out when the hallway had cleared out enough for her to be able to walk down it without being touched by anyone. When she came into class she just slide in trying to be unnoticed so she could just sit in her seat and sit through the rest of class.

The same thing went for the rest of her classes until lunch when a teacher came up behind her. Putting his hands on Raven's shoulders, he bent down to try to ask her what was wrong, but she quickly dropped her sandwich and ran away. Where she went, Rich didn't know, but she left their teacher with a really confused look because he was actually her favorite teacher besides their gym teacher.

"Is she alright?" he asked Rich.

"No," Rich said, getting up from the table and exiting the lunch room in hopes to see Raven before she turned a corner in the school and he couldn't find her anymore.

It took him twenty minutes and he had already missed the first ten minutes of gym, but Rich found Raven in the office lying down on the bed in the clinic waiting for her Dad to come pick her up.

"Raven, what's wrong? You've been acting weird all day!" Rich exclaimed, his voice full of concern for his girlfriend.

Raven ignored him and turned her head the other way. She really didn't want to talk to anybody.

After waiting for five minutes without an answer Rich started talking again. "Is it something I did? If it is, I am _so_ sorry. I never want to hurt you ever; can you just talk to me?"

Raven still remained silent; she was lost in thought and very frightened. Rich moved from where he had been standing and went over to sit next to Raven on the bed she was lying on. When Raven felt him sit down, she leapt up from the bed.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She cried.

Rich was very taken aback by her violent reaction to him getting close to her.

"Raven your Dad's here," The nurse said.

Raven ran out of the room, tears falling from her eyes, and Rich could only sit and wonder why she was so disturbed. It took him until the end of the day when he was sitting in the parking lot waiting for Damian to be done with soccer practice.

Upon arriving home, Raven ran to her room and just lay down her bed. She shed her silent tears alone until she fell asleep from exhaustion. She didn't wake up until four pm when she smelled dinner cooking. But Raven had no appetite; instead, she got out of bed, ran to her bathroom and threw up.

Not having any energy to do anything else, Raven went back to her room and fell back to sleep.

"Hello, this is Trenton Roth; I'm calling because I'm concerned about my daughter. She was raped two days ago and she seemed to be fine, but I guess while at school today, she wouldn't let anybody touch her, let alone get near to her. When another teacher came up and put his hand on her shoulder to ask her if everything was okay, she ran off to the clinic so that she could be sent home. What should I do to try to help her? I don't even know what's wrong…" Trenton said. He had found a number that people could call if they had been sexually abused so that they could get help dealing with life afterwards.

"Well sir, I would suggest having a doctor check her out, just to see if nothing else is wrong, and then if everything checks out, I could schedule an appointment for her to meet with one of our psychiatrists." The woman on the other end of the line said.

"Okay, I'll try that, but I think that there may be a bit of a problem at the doctor's office because she won't let anybody but immediate family come close to her, not even her boyfriend," Trenton said.

"Well, first of all, your daughter is more likely to protest stronger against going to a male doctor, so if your family doctor isn't a woman, you might want to take her to the hospital and having someone there help you," the woman replied.

"Alright, thank you very much," Trenton said.

"Well, what did they say?" Nanu inquired.

"The woman I spoke to suggested that we take Raven to a female doctor and have her checked out to make sure that she's physically ok, and then if we find nothing very wrong with her, we can call back and they'll set up an appointment for Raven to meet with one of their psychiatrists," Trenton informed his trusted friend and housekeeper.

"I'm not sure if Raven would like it very much if we took her to go see a doctor. She won't come out of her room, let alone wake up!" Nanu exclaimed.

"I know, but I don't want to wait too long and then find out that something's wrong that we could've fixed if we would've had more time. So tomorrow, will you take Raven to the hospital?" Trenton asked.

"Why don't I just take her to Dr. Johnson?" Nanu inquired.

"Because the woman I was in the phone said that Raven's less likely to react as violently towards a female doctor and as you know, Dr. Johnson is a man," Trenton said.

"I gotcha, okay, I'll take Raven to the hospital when she wakes up tomorrow morning, I'll call you when we get the results and then you can call that place again to set up a meeting with a shrink for Raven," Nanu declared.

"Alright, but for now, let's bring Raven down here, she can sleep on the couch if she wants, but I don't want her all alone," Trenton said.

So he went and woke Raven, she came down the steps, eyes still glazed over with sleep. She lay down on the couch and was back to sleep in seconds.

The next morning, when Rich came by to pick her up, Trenton came out and talked to him. Telling Rich about what they were going to do, just so he wouldn't call later and possibly freak Raven out more.

Around nine am, Raven woke up, and Nanu had her get dressed. By ten o'clock, they had left the house, Raven being forced out with the threat that she would have to eat lunch if she didn't.

After arriving at the hospital, Raven and Nanu sat in the waiting room for about twenty minutes and then they were called into the doctor's room.

Dr. Smith started out by taking the basics, Raven's height and weight. Then she checked her pulse, blood pressure, and eye sight. She then sent Nanu out into the waiting room to fill out some papers and sent Raven into the bathroom with a cup for a pregnancy test. When Raven came back with the cup, the doctor checked out a few other things before leaving to go find the results.

A while later, Nanu and Raven were just sitting in the doctor's room waiting for the results to come back for the pregnancy test. Raven was just in a daze, still tired and upset and Nanu was sitting nervously waiting for the results.

Dr. Smith came into the room.

"Excuse me, Nanu, will you please step outside, I'd like to talk to you in private," Dr. Smith said, making the nervous housekeeper even more so. Nanu quietly got up from her chair and shuffled out into the hallway.

"Well, first of all, Raven is not pregnant, so there aren't any baby expenses you're going to have to worry about. And all of our tests showed perfect results. There is absolutely nothing physically wrong with Raven. We think that while at school the numbness of what happened to her wore off and realization swept over her like a gust of wind and it was just too much. We'd recommend calling one of the hotlines or just taking Raven to see a psychiatrist," Dr. Smith said.

"That's what we were planning on doing as soon as we had Raven checked out," Nanu said.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't leave here and not know what to do next," Dr. Smith replied, "You're free to leave whenever you want to."

Nanu gave the doctor a warm smile and then turned back into the room and got Raven out of there so that they could go home.

"You're not pregnant," Nanu said, and then looked in her rearview mirror hoping to see a reaction from Raven. She picked up a wave of relief take off some of the edge from Raven's face, but it wasn't a major change, just enough to make Nanu feel better. "Now I know you're probably not going to like this, but I'm going to call your father when we get home, and he's going to call this hotline that he had called yesterday afternoon and set up an appointment for you to meet with a psychiatrist."

Raven didn't speak, but her face contorted into a look of somewhat disgust. She still hadn't spoken since one pm the day before. Going to a shrink meant that she would spend an hour in a room with a person she didn't know who was trying to make her talk.

When they got home, Raven went up to her room and went back to bed. Nanu called Trenton.

"Hello?" he inquired, taking the call his secretary had just transferred to him.

"Trenton, I just got back home with Raven. Everything checks out, she passed all of her tests with flying colors, except one. Her pregnancy tests came back negative, so she technically failed that one, but I think that's good news." Nanu said.

Pure relief swept his features clean almost all worry. "That's great! Will you go ahead and call that hotline and set up a meeting with one of their psychiatrists?" Trenton inquired.

"Of course, I'll get right on it," Nanu replied, and then she hung up with Trenton. She scuttled over to the fridge to find the number for the hotline which was probably buried underneath a pile of school papers. She found the number and dialed it.

"Hello, you've reached the sexual abuse hotline, how may I help you?" The same woman from the night before inquired.

"Hello, I would like to set up an appointment for Raven Roth with one of your psychiatrists, when is your next available time slot?" Nanu inquired.

"Well, we've got an opening for tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock? Would that work?" The woman inquired.

"Yes that will do just fine. Now, I'd like to ask, just to make sure that I'm doing the right thing. Should I keep Raven out of school until she is ready to go back, or should she go to school tomorrow morning and we'll take her out for her appointment?" Nanu inquired.

"You should definitely keep her out of school at least until she's seen our psychiatrist, then she'll give you instructions on what to do, but I would definitely recommend keeping Raven out of school until further notice. You don't want to cause her anymore pain." The woman suggested.

"Alright, thank you," Nanu said, and then hung up the phone.

The rest of the day Nanu spent trying to convince Raven to eat. Around six, Raven got somewhat of an appetite and she ate half a piece of toast which was progress, very little, but progress none the less.

When Trenton got home, he went and sat with Raven on her bed.

"You know, it would probably be best for you if you talked to someone, you haven't said a word since you told the nurse you wanted to go home yesterday and it's got me worried. I'm not saying you half to talk to me, but when you go see the shrink tomorrow morning, I think it would be best if you didn't give her the silent treatment," Trenton said.

Of course, he got no response. Truthfully, he wasn't expecting one. So after a minute of silence, he began speaking again.

"You know, Rich is really worried about you. Damian says that when he's driving him to and from school, he seems really out of it and distant. Rich really misses you and he still thinks that he did something wrong. Why don't you call him tomorrow when he gets home from school?" Trenton suggested, just planting the thought in her head, still not expecting a response.

Raven just looked at him through half closed, sleepy eyes. Her father returned her gaze with one filled with a longing for her to speak to someone. They sat in silence for a while, neither knowing how much time had passed.

"Smells like dinner's ready, are you going to come down and join us?" Trenton inquired.

In response, Raven turned over and went to fall back asleep. Her father just left the room, shutting the door. His concern for Raven even greater now, knowing that she had only eaten half a piece of toast in the last 28 hours and that she was probably dehydrated. Walking down the steps and into the kitchen, Trenton's ears picked up a sound that he had not heard for years. He could hear the bawling cry of his son.

Upon entering the kitchen and seeing Damian in this hysterical state, Trenton couldn't help but 'break down' and shed a single tear.

"Damian, why are you crying?" Trenton inquired, figuring it had something to do with Raven, but what aspect was what he wanted to know.

Damian suppressed his tears as much as he could so that he could talk.

"I'm j-j-just w-w-worried a-a-about R-ra-raven." Damian choked out.

Trenton sat down in the chair next to the one Damian was sitting in. He wrapped his arm around Damian's side, pulling him closer. "I know, I'm worried too, but Nanu took her to the hospital today to get her checked out and she's perfectly fine. And tomorrow morning she's going to see a psychiatrist. After she goes there, then it's all down hill from here, we've just got to be strong for Raven and help her out in every way we can." Trenton said.

"Okay, I'll try to be strong, for Raven," Damian decided.

"That's my boy, a true Roth to the end!" Trenton cheered, "What's for dinner Nanu?"

"I made hamburgers hoping to coax Raven downstairs to eat one, so I'll be right back," Nanu said. She hurried up the stairs and entered Raven's room. "Raven, I made hamburgers, just the way you like them. Do you want to come downstairs and eat?"

Raven moved a little in a way to let Nanu know that she was thinking about it. And she did, Raven thought about going downstairs. After Nanu left her room and closed the door, Raven moved to get up, but as soon as she got one leg out of the bed she realized she was too tired to go downstairs. So she traded sleep for hunger pains which she had gotten used to any ways. So she spent the rest of the night in her room, drifting in and out of sleep. Every now and then, she would become restless until she used up the bit of energy she had.

The night went by quickly and when Raven woke up at nine the next morning, her eyes were attacked with the bright evilness of the sun's glare.

"Good, you're up. We've got two hours before your appointment; it's about a fifteen minute drive, so we're going to leave at 10:30. But you need to take a shower before we leave," Nanu said to the newly awake Raven.

Raven didn't move, she just stared out the window, but she knew she did need to take a shower it had been about two days since her last one. So she slowly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and began undressing. Thoughts of possible scenarios caused Raven to think twice about getting naked. Her mind was playing tricks on her; she kept thinking that the second she stepped into the shower Tlaski would come into the bathroom. Before returning to the task at hand, Raven walked over to the bathroom door, locked it, and then put a barricade in front of the door. Then she undressed herself slowly and stepped into the steamy shower.

The warm jets of water helped Raven relax some, taking parts of her mind away from her two day long reflection about what had happened to her. As time went by in the shower, Raven began to ease up even more. Her thoughts leaving behind the horrific incident a few days ago and going to other things, like how concerned she knew her family was for her and how much she was missing Rich.

'_Dad says he misses me a lot, but was he just trying to make me feel better?'_ Raven thought to herself.

She only spent a few more minutes reflecting while sitting on the floor in her shower because the water soon began to turn cold. She got out and dried off. Before leaving the bathroom she got completely dressed in the clean clothes she had brought in with her. Even though it was 60 degrees outside, Raven was freezing. She had on a long-sleeved white shirt with a light blue t-shirt on top of that and a pair of beige cargo pants.

She hung her towels up on the door and then she walked silently down to the kitchen to see what Nanu was making and whether or not she felt good enough to eat. Nanu had made waffles, Raven's all time favorite.

"Good morning Raven, have a good shower?" Nanu inquired.

Raven nodded her head as some of the thoughts of her rape came back into her head, but not all of them thankfully.

"That's good, well, I made waffles, and you can eat however many you can stomach," Nanu said, putting a plate in front of Raven.

Right as Raven was about to look away from the waffles because she didn't want to entice herself with food she might not even be able to keep down, her stomach let out a long, loud growling noise, giving away Raven's true hunger.

Raven reached over and grabbed a waffle. She didn't even bother putting it on her plate and cutting it up. She just tore of chunks and stuffed them into her mouth then chewed vigorously. About five waffles later, Raven was full.

"I'm guess you liked the waffles?" Nanu inquired.

Raven swallowed the last bit of waffle that was in her mouth then cleared the buttermilk feeling out of her mouth. Swallowing the rest of her orange juice, Raven looked up at Nanu.

"Thank you," Raven replied.

Overcome with joy that Raven and finally uttered some words, Nanu just smiled.

"Any time child, now finish getting ready, we've got to leave in half an hour," Nanu said.

Raven walked up the stairs without another word. She brushed her teeth and then pulled her short hair back into somewhat of a ponytail. She got her shoes on and then went back down stairs and watched a little bit of TV while waiting for Nanu to take her.

The car ride over to the clinic would have been completely silent, had it not been for Raven's Jimmy Eat World CD playing. When they got there, Nanu signed Raven in and then they went and sat in the waiting room.

Ten minutes later, Raven was called in a Nanu got up to leave because she wasn't about to sit around for an hour and read year old magazines in the waiting room.

"Hello Raven, I'm Dr. Braddock, when I spoke to Nanu on the phone earlier this morning, she said that you have just seemed to be completely stranded in thought and that you haven't said anything since you were taken home from school two days ago. Is this true?"

Raven nodded her head, but she had a feeling that it would probably help her out if Raven verbalized what was bothering her instead of forcing Dr. Braddock to read her mind.

"Alright, I'm just going to ask you a few questions, if you feel like speaking to me and answering the question, that is absolutely great, but if you would prefer not to say anything, that's fine by me. But I'd like to tell you that if you talk to me about this, I may be able to help you deal with this, at least partially deal with what happened."

Raven nodded to show that she understood what the psychiatrist was suggesting.

"Okay, the first thing I'd like to ask you is, about how long do you think it was between when you were raped and when you became frightened of human touch?" Dr. Braddock inquired.

"About two days," Raven replied, shocking the doctor by answering the first question. It had seemed on the phone that Raven was very stubborn and that she would probably not get very many results from her.

"Two days is an awfully long time to realize what happened to you. This experience must have startled you a great deal. Did you know that man who raped you?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, he _was_ my history teacher," Raven said.

"What do you mean by was?"

"I got him fired earlier this year because he tried to feel me up at school. The police are pretty sure that's why he came after me."

"I'd suspect so. Now, why didn't you find it necessary to speak to anybody upon leaving school?"

"I was just lost in thought for a while and I was really upset too," Raven said.

"Now, you're father told me that you've got a boy friend, tell me a little bit about him."

"Well, his name is Rich and he lives a few streets away from me. He's really caring and I feel really bad about ignoring him two days ago at school. My dad said that he thought he did something wrong. But he was actually the one who found me and rescued me from the creep Tlaski," Raven said.

Dr. Braddock's method for getting a patient to ease up and begin talking a little more freely was working. She started with the simple questions and then started asking more personal questions. Soon she would have Raven open up as much as she needed her to and then she could really look into her soul and try to figure out what would be the best way to deal with Raven's situation.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

A/N: How'd you like this chapter? I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I've been sick, and then you all know what has been going on in my life recently. But I've got the new chapter. Now, I've got a little bit more 'drama' planned for Raven's reactions, but I'm going to have to make things a little unrealistic to make the story end the way I want it to. So I'm apologizing in advanced. But skipping over years upon years of healing that may never take place ever is how I'm going to have to make the current story connect with how I want it to end. But I think that as long as I get the ending right, it might make up for a fraction of the errors I've made with the realism (or lack there of) in this story.


	11. Rebuilding

A/N: Hello everybody, I'm back with the next chapter! Woo hoo! I'd just like to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed at anytime in this story and happy holidays!

**Labeled 'Bad'**

_Chapter 8: Rebuilding_

"Now Raven, when the realization first hit you, what were your first thoughts?" Dr. Braddock inquired.

"I'm not really sure, I've had so much time to dwell on what's happened that I'm not actually really sure where it all started," Raven said, words now spilling out of her mouth trying to make up for the two days they weren't there.

"Could you try to remember what those first thoughts were?"

Raven nodded and then sat in tried to think. The room was silent except for the small humming noise coming from the lights. It stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity. When Raven broke the silence, she had quite an impressive answer.

"I think those thoughts first started when I was in Rich's car on the drive home, because I didn't just suddenly start thinking about them. When I broke down at school, it wasn't the first time I had been thinking about what had happened. It was just when realization of how big it was that… well, it can almost be compared to being star struck. It was like time was in a stand still and then the dam keeping the bulk of the thoughts out of my mind broke and all hell broke loose," Raven said.

"Raven, you seem to be taking my job. You're beginning to find the core to this problem and how to help rebuild yourself. Thoughts and realizations like this are very promising and are going to help you ease the fear that some girls are always stuck with after they are raped," Dr. Braddock said, "Oh my goodness! It's been an hour and a half. Well Raven, I think that this session has been good for you. I would like for you to come back for some more, if that's alright with you."

"I'm going to, I didn't like the feelings I had these past few days, it was pure torture and those feelings are beginning to ease away," Raven said.

Raven and Dr. Braddock walked out of the room. Nanu was sitting in the waiting room half asleep.

"Oh, Raven! How'd everything go?" Nanu inquired.

"She's doing wonderful. Raven's the most promising girl I've seen come through these doors in a long time," Dr. Braddock said.

"That's fantastic! Raven, why don't you go wait in the car, I've just got to ask Dr. Braddock a few questions," Nanu said.

"Alright," Raven said rolling her eyes. Nanu was still treating her like a little girl after all these years. Raven took the keys and walked out of the clinic and went to the car.

"When do you think Raven will be ready to go back to school? Her father is very concerned that the school might say that she's missed too many days and that she'll have to go to summer school or even repeat the year," Nanu asked.

"Well, based on the progress she's made today and depending on how well she does when she comes again, assuming that's alright with your family, she could be going back to school in a few days or a few weeks. It all really depends, but I must insist that if you want her to go back to school sooner that you continue with these sessions. Not necessarily with me, but with any psychiatrist at all," Dr. Braddock answered.

"Well, if Raven's made a lot of progress here, we might as well continue that instead of starting over," Nanu said.

"Do you have any other questions?" Dr. Braddock inquired.

"Actually, do you think that it'd be okay if her boyfriend came to see her? Or should we hold off a little more?"

"Raven told me all about Rich; he seems like the kind of guy you can trust. I wouldn't suggest allowing him to come visit today, but in a day or two, she might feel secure enough. But it's really up to her. And once again, it also depends on what kind of progress we make in the next session or two," Dr. Braddock said.

"One more thing, if something were to happen, like Raven stopped talking again or something, should we call you?" Nanu asked.

"That would probably be a good idea. Negative progress is never good," Dr. Braddock said.

"Alright, thank you very much. Oh, when would you like me to bring Raven back?" Nanu asked.

"Is tomorrow good? I've got the entire afternoon open," Dr. Braddock said.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow at one pm," Nanu said.

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow."

Climbing into the passenger's seat of the car, Nanu announced to Raven that they were coming back the next afternoon.

"Can I drive myself?" Raven asked.

"Promise not to drive off the road?" Nanu asked, completely serious.

"Yes," Raven said, rolling her eyes again.

"Then I suppose so…" Nanu replied.

"Okay, I'm going to Burger King for lunch, I'm starving, do you want anything?" Raven asked.

"No thank you, seeing you eat is filling enough," Nanu said.

"Please don't say anything else like that ever again, I will go crazy if everyone says those corny lines," Raven said.

"Okay, but you might want to accept at least a few from your father, he's been really worried. He wasn't slept a wink in the last few nights," Nanu said.

"Oh dear, well, maybe he'll sleep easy now knowing that I'm eating, talking, and making a speedy mental recovery," Raven said, "Can I get a number 7 with a strawberry banana Icee?"

The drive home was mainly silent because Raven was eating, but when she finished she started a new conversation.

"Can Rich come by after school today?" Raven asked.

"I don't think so, Dr. Braddock said that it might not be good and that you could have negative progress if you're not completely ready," Nanu said.

"Please?" Raven inquired, turning to Nanu with her best puppy dog eyes ever.

"Okay, but you've got to rest and find a way to prove to me that you're mentally stable enough. But if things go wrong, not only do I get to say 'I told you so' but you have to make it up to me somehow," Nanu said.

"Deal," Raven replied.

Upon arriving home, Raven went and laid on the couch to take a nap and she watched Batman at two o'clock. At 4 o'clock after she had talked to Damian who had gotten dropped off from basketball practice (it's almost Valentines Day now, even though it doesn't seem like it.)

"Hello, Wayne-Grayson family," Ryan said, answering the phone.

"Hi, could I talk to Rich?" Raven asked, trying to disguise her voice so Ryan wouldn't recognize it was her.

"May I ask who's speaking?" Ryan inquired, smiling on the other end of the line, knowing it was Raven he was talking to.

"This is Raven, Ryan, can I please talk to Rich?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, why would you want to talk to that los… oh, hey Rich!" Ryan said. Then Raven heard someone get punched and then Rich spoke.

"Hey Raven! It's so good to hear from you!" Rich said.

"Hi Rich, how are you?" Raven asked.

"It doesn't matter, how are you?" Rich asked.

"Apparently I'm doing much better. Everyone here is excited that I started talking and eating again today," Raven replied.

"That's good, wait! You haven't been talking or eating? How long had that been going on!" Rich asked, in horror that Raven was going to get sick.

"Um, since I told the nurse that I wanted to go home at school however many days ago that was…" Raven replied.

"Oh, wow. Well, I'm glad you're talking again. But listen, I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did to make you so upset," Rich said.

"Oh, Rich, you didn't do anything wrong! Actually, you did the complete opposite! You rescued me, doing the ultimate right," Raven said.

"So what was the whole break down about?" Rich asked.

"Um, why don't I explain that to you in person? I don't feel comfortable talking about it over the phone, especially when there's a chance Ryan can be listening in," Raven said.

"Oh, no need to worry about that, he's on the floor still rolling in pain. I punched him pretty hard in the stomach," Rich replied.

"Okay, but do you want to come over in a little bit? I want to see you," Raven said.

"Are you sure that's okay? I don't want anything to happen that could completely ruin any progress you've made," Rich said.

"It's okay, I'm rebuilding my mental stability much faster than any person my shrink has seen in a long time. Besides, I can sacrifice some negative progress just so I can see you," Raven said.

"I don't know, I'd rather not do that to you. I want things to progress as fast as possible rather than have to go back and do things over again," Rich said.

"It's okay, I really want to see you!" Raven said.

"No, I think it's better if I wait until your shrink says it's okay," Rich said, "besides, it'll make our reunion so much sweeter."

"You and your romantic flare," Raven commented, "I guess you're right. But you've got to promise that you'll keep your promise and when I am allowed to see you that it's sweeter than it would be today," Raven said.

"I promise Raven, I promise," Rich said, "Are you going to be coming to school tomorrow?"

"No, I can't, the shrink said that it'd be best to just wait a little longer. But small visits from friends are still okay!" Raven told him, still trying to convince him to come over.

They talked for a little while longer, and then Raven had to go because dinner was ready and Nanu was going to have Raven eat before something were to change her mind.

"Rich, I've got to go," Raven said giggling at his attempts to keep her on the phone.

"Alright, but call me when you're done eating," Rich said.

"Okay, I will. I love you," Raven said, hanging up the phone before he got a chance to say anything else.

She put the phone back in the charger and then was about to get up and go downstairs when the phone rang. Raven looked at the caller ID to learn that Rich had called her back.

"I love you too Raven. I love you more than you can ever believe. I'm never going to let you go again. Never in my entire life," Rich said, and then he hung up before Raven got a chance to reply.

Raven put the phone in the charger and then actually made it downstairs. She sat down at the dinner table in her usual spot, her family all with subtle smiles playing across their features because they were so delighted by her presence.

"What, I'm hungry!" Raven said cheerfully

Trenton put a large plate with four stakes on it in the middle of the table and then everybody took one. They all cut into their food and while everyone savored the first bite the only noises heard were the ones of chewing.

"So, who was on the phone?" Trenton asked.

"Rich," Raven replied simply.

"You two usually talk for at least twenty minutes on the phone, even when dinner is ready. Why didn't it take that long this time?" Damian asked.

"Because we had been talking for about an hour and a half before that and then after we hung up he called me because he needed to tell me something," Raven said.

"Oh yeah, what did he need to tell you?" Trenton asked.

"You don't need to know that, let Raven have some sort of a private life!" Nanu exclaimed.

"Thank you Nanu," Raven said.

"So how did things go at the clinic?" Trenton inquired.

"They went well," Raven replied.

"Well, that's obviously, last night you wouldn't even utter a 'yes' or 'no' and now you won't shut up," Damian joked.

"Well, I like the change. I love having my daughter back, but there are going to be some new rules for a while now just because I want to make sure I never loose you again," Trenton said.

"New rules like what?" Raven asked.

"I really don't know yet, it just seemed like the right thing to say," Trenton answered truthfully.

"Wow Dad, you might want to plan ahead next time," Damian said shaking his head.

"So, you're going back to the shrink tomorrow at one pm Raven, so you've got to be up by at least eleven," Nanu said.

"Daddy, Nanu's busy during the day, so I've got nobody to talk to. Can Damian stay home with me tomorrow?" Raven asked, giving her little brother a wink.

"No, he still has to go to school," Trenton said.

"Oh, please Dad?" Damian asked.

"No, and that's it, and if I hear one more thing about it, you're going to be staying home this weekend," Trenton said.

"Okay," Damian said, knowing better than to argue with his dad.

"So, who wants to share their day with us?" Trenton asked.

The rest of the night went well, they all gathered together to watch TV together and then they did their own things before going to bed. Raven had called Rich back after dinner and they talked for a while about everything that came to mind.

The next morning, Raven was up at ten o'clock hungry as ever. Nanu was surprised to see Raven up that 'early.'

"You're up early," Nanu said.

"Well, I've slept about a week's worth of night's sleep in the last few days I was really all that tired," Raven said.

"I see, well, I wasn't expecting you to wake up for another hour so why don't you go get in the shower and I'll make you some breakfast," Nanu said.

"Alright," Raven replied, so she went back up the stairs and got into the shower. She decided that it was time for a nice, long, steamy shower. So she got in, turned the water's temperature up higher than normal and then she climbed in and enjoyed every second of the warm water's contact with her skin. At 10:30 she got out of the shower, got dressed, then went downstairs to eat her breakfast.

At 11:30, Raven backed out of the drive way and drove herself to the clinic for her appointment. She parked and got out and walked into the building with about ten minutes to spare. She checked in and then went to sit down. Before she could even pick up a magazine, Raven was called back to talk to Dr. Braddock.

"Hello Raven, how are you today?" Dr. Braddock asked.

"I'm doing pretty well. I've actually eaten every meal available and according to my little brother, I haven't shut up," Raven said.

"Well, that's good," Dr. Braddock said with a chuckle.

"I talked to Rich yesterday," Raven said.

"What did you talk about?" Dr. Braddock asked.

"Not much really, we were just catching up with each other. But he punched his twin brother out so that he could get the phone from him," Raven giggled.

"I see, I'm guessing he missed you… a lot. But, is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Not that I can think of that you'd care about, just obnoxious teenage girl stuff. OH MY GOD! I definitely need to call Dakota! I haven't talked to her in almost a week! She's probably worried sick! Or thinks I'm mad at her!" Raven exclaimed.

"Who's Dakota?" Dr. Braddock asked.

"She's my best friend, after Dick –er- Rich and I haven't talked to her since the day after I was raped," Raven said, still mad at herself for not remembering.

"Alright, well, I don't think there's much that you can do here. So, why don't you sit back and I'll ask you a few questions," Dr. Braddock said.

"Alright," Raven said, somewhat grumpily.

"Okay, now yesterday you said that you weren't swept over with the thoughts about what happened all of a sudden, but that they really had been there since you got into the car immediately after getting out of the warehouse. That's a very important thing that you realized, but what I need you to do is go one step further and find a way to try to stop that flow of thoughts or to block out the emotional aspect of those thoughts and feelings. I don't need you to do that just yet, actually, not for a while. It's what I want you to eventually accomplish. If you can do that, than you won't have very many problems in life dealing with the rape," Dr. Braddock said.

"I see, I think that I could manage that. But do you have any suggestions?" Raven asked.

"Actually, I do. You could simply try to think about something else every time those thoughts come back until you ultimately stop thinking about them. For example, was the phone conversation you had with Rich last night a pleasant one?" Dr. Braddock inquired.

"Yes, much more that just pleasant," Raven said, smiling to herself.

"Alright, well for now, every time you start to dwell on your rape, think back to that conversation. Try to recall every last detail to it, down to how often there were pauses in the discussion or if there were any at all. Concentrating on remembering small details and things like that will take the parts of your brain still focusing on the rape and force them to try to recall things," Dr. Braddock said.

"What if I eventually remember every last detail and I still am thinking about the rape?" Raven asked.

"Well, have you watched TV lately?" Dr. Braddock questioned.

"After I took a nap yesterday I watched and episode of Batman," Raven replied.

"Well then, think back to the episode, what was your favorite part about it? What villain was Batman fighting? Was Robin in that episode? What was the title of the episode? Ask all of those questions and try to figure out every detail of that too. If you're still thinking about it, go through everything in your memory until you run out which is highly impossible because there is only so much space you can have in your brain," Dr. Braddock said.

"I see, has this worked for other people?" Raven asked.

"Countless," Dr. Braddock replied.

"Alright, I guess it's worth a try. Nanu said yesterday that it probably wouldn't be best if I had Rich over or went to see him. Can I do that today?" Raven asked.

"Well, you seem to be acting like you used to, or how I think you used to, because I've only known you since yesterday, but depending on how things go here today, you might be able to," Dr. Braddock replied.

"Alright! So, any questions you'd like to ask me?"

"Well, now that you mention it, there are a few," Dr. Braddock said, "While you were being raped, was Mr. Tlaski saying anything to you?"

"Mainly, he was just instructing and narrating the whole thing. But other than that, he was really just trying to install fear into me. And it was working," Raven said.

"Alright, why don't you take a minute to try to clear the thoughts from your head and then we'll continue," Dr. Braddock suggested.

"Alright done, I'm a fast learner," Raven said.

"Either that, or you've just thought of something that makes you very jovial," Dr. Braddock said, "Every time you mention something about your phone conversation with Richard, you smile, what is that?"

Raven smiled again and then gave Dr. Braddock her answer. "Last night, Rich said word for word 'I love you too Raven. I love you more than you can ever believe. I'm never going to let you go again. Never in my entire life.'"

"Well now I see why you're so happy. With a supportive boyfriend like that, there is no reason why you shouldn't be happy. That is very good news," Dr. Braddock said.

"I know," Raven replied.

"Now, I've got one last question for you before our time is up. Imagine if Richard were to be here right now. Would you feel safe in his arms?" Dr. Braddock asked, "I want you to think long and hard about this. You can easily say yes, but that might not be true. Would you feel safe having another man wrap his arms around you?"

"If it were Rich, than yes I would, when he's got his arms around me, I always feel safe, no matter what. He's got a protective air around him whenever I'm around. When Rich is around, I feel safe," Raven said.

"Than I say you're mentally stable enough to go see him today," Dr. Braddock said, making Raven absolutely delighted.

"I want to meet with you again, but I want you to bring Rich with you next time so we can either schedule that for tomorrow, Thursday, or Friday around four o'clock or anytime on Saturday."

"Um, can I talk to him after school today and then call you back?" Raven asked.

"Of course, I'll be waiting for your call Raven. I'm here until six," Dr. Braddock replied as Raven walked out.

Raven got into the car and called Nanu.

"Hello Raven, what's the news?" Nanu inquired.

"Dr. Braddock said that I can see Rich today!" Raven squealed into her cell phone.

"That's great news!" Nanu exclaimed.

"And she wants me to bring him with me to the next appointment I have," Raven said.

"That seems like good news. You'll probably be going back to school soon!" Nanu said.

"Yeah, probably, but I actually want to go back, I miss foreign human contact," Raven said.

"Alright, well I'll see you when you get home. Are you going to stop and get something for lunch or do you want me to make you something?" Nanu inquired.

"Could you have a grilled cheese sandwich or two made for me by the time I get home?" Raven asked.

"Of course I can child, drive safe," Nanu said, and then hung up the phone.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

A/N: So, who's happy that I got another chapter up so soon compared to last time? Raise your hand, anybody, please? I'll give you a cookie! Any way, hope you liked it. Special thanks to everyone who's reviewed, the chapters are so messed up it's impossible to figure out who reviewed for what and when. But thank you to everybody. I'll write down the people who review for this chapter this time and I'll thank you in the next chapter. Bye for now, and once again, Happy Holidays!


	12. My Challenge

A/N: Sorry this isn't a chapter. I've got this posted in two forums already, but I'd like to let all of my readers have a chance to see it too. I've got a challenge for all writers and anyone who wants to take the challenge just needs to read these guidelines and then write!

My challenge:

-must involve Raven, Robin, and Speedy

-must be a one shot

-I would prefer if there was a couple at least by the end

-characters can be OOC, but the differences between Robin and Speedy might help for your story

-must use at least two of these lines:

'Never ever would I do that, it'd hurt me to hurt you like that'

'Just don't say it's over'

'Why then, why are you doing this?'

'Love is like oxygen masks, it saves you when you're crashing.'

'Without love, earth would just be the waiting line to get into hell.'

'Don't forget me forever.'

If you do take this challenge, would you please send me a PM telling me when you've posted the story so that I can read it? The winner gets to see a preview of the new story I'm working on, and I'll try to get them the last chapter of "Labeled Bad" for them, but I'm not sure when that'll be. This challenge is always going to be here, but the deadline to get the prizes is February 18th.

By the way, I'm almost done with chapter nine, just a page or two more of writing.


	13. Are You Ready?

A/N: Hey everyone, this story is coming to a close soon. This is one of the last chapters. I'm going to write an epilogue and I've got an idea for a sequel, but I'm not sure if I should write it, or at least write it just yet. I've got another story that I've got about four chapters done for it already that I really want to post and see what everyone thinks. So tell me in a review what you think I should do. As soon as I'm done with this story I'm going to post that other story no matter what, but I might write the sequel at the same time. I've also discovered an error in my timing. This chapter takes place over the course of four days, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday, and Sunday. I'm not going to give them a numerical date, but it's sometime around the end of January.

**Labeled 'Bad'**

_Chapter 9: Are you ready?_

When Raven got home, she ate her lunch and then went and got in the shower. She washed every square inch of her body twice with all of her soaps and when she got out; her skin was so raw from being scrubbed so much, it was sort of stinging.

Raven went back downstairs to watch TV. She went into the kitchen first to get something to drink from the fridge.

"Whew, what did you do Raven? Mix every scented thing you own together and put it on? Go sit outside to air out!" Nanu exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to look clean and smell my best for when I go see Rich today," Raven replied sheepishly.

"You might make him run away because his nose hurts too much. Seriously, go sit outside, or drive around with the windows open in your car, or something!" Nanu cried.

"Alright, I'll pick Damian up from basketball practice today, that should do it," Raven said.

"I guess that'll do, but please, just get out of the room," Nanu demanded.

So Raven left the kitchen and went to watch TV. When nothing but little kid shows were on TV, Raven called Rich and left a message on his cell phone telling him that she was going to pick Damian up from basketball practice.

At 4:15, Raven left her house and drove over to the middle school to pick Damian up. She had five minutes to spare so she just sat in the car and listened to some music.

As Damian walked out of the school, he was looking around for Rich's car, but he didn't see it.

'_Nice Rich, you forgot to pick us up,'_ Damian thought to himself. The look on his face when he spotted Raven's car was about as surprised as it was when she picked him up from school the day she got expelled the year before.

"Raven, where's Rich?" Damian exclaimed as he, Zane, and Tommy climbed into the car.

"I decided to come pick you guys up today. Nanu said I put too many scented things on, so she said to drive around with the windows open to air out," Raven replied driving out of the school parking lot.

"Ha ha, that's funny," Damian said.

The rest of the car ride home, Damian talked to his friends and Raven just listened to her music. When Raven and Damian got home after dropping everybody off, Nanu was waiting for them.

"Oh thank God, you don't reek anymore!" Nanu exclaimed as Raven walked by.

"Very funny, I actually think that I smell okay, but I'm going to go see Rich now, okay?" Raven asked.

Not waiting for a reply, Raven turned, walked out of the kitchen, grabbed her car keys, and then left the house to go see Rich.

When she showed up at the Wayne's door, Ryan answered it. Before Ryan could even get the storm door open, Rich walked up to him, first raised and Ryan ran away. Rich opened the storm door to see a giggling Raven. He walked out, wrapped his arms around her waist, brought her in close, and then caught her lips in a sweet embrace. When he broke the kiss, he smiled down at her.

"What are you smiling about?" Raven asked.

"The fact that you're still so beautiful," Rich replied. Raven rested her head on his chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Raven replied after a little while. She was taking in his scent. It seemed that he had showered as soon as he came home.

"Do you want to come inside?" Rich asked.

"No, because then I'll have to move from where I am. I hate being anywhere else but your arms," Raven replied.

"You can't stand here all day, lets go inside and then I'll make it up to you some how," Rich replied.

"Alright…"

So Raven and Rich went into the Wayne's house. They went up to Rich's room and Raven sat in his computer chair while he stretched out on his bed.

"So Rich, would you mind coming with me to my next appointment with the shrink?" Raven asked.

"Not at all, as long as I don't have to sit in the waiting room while your talking to the woman. I don't think a guy just sitting in a woman's clinic would go over well," Rich replied.

Raven laughed, only imagining what looks he'd get. "No, the psychiatrist actually wants you to come in and talk with us. I'm not really sure why though." Raven replied.

"What time is the meeting scheduled for?" Rich asked.

"Tomorrow at five o'clock. Is that alright?" Raven asked.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do. It'll be fun," Rich replied.

"So, what else is there to talk about?" Raven inquired.

"I don't know, but are you sure you're not going through this too fast? I mean, isn't this a really traumatic event in your life that should take more than a week to get over?" Rich asked.

"I guess so, but I really do feel fine, I promise," Raven said.

"Alright," Rich replied skeptically.

"I'll prove it too you," Raven said, and then she walked over and lay down next to him on his bed.

"Wow, you really are doing okay, you're already getting into bed with someone," Rich said. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yeah, I mean, as long as it's you. If it were some other random person, even if I hated been raped I still wouldn't have gotten into bed with them!" Raven replied.

"Oh, right, of course," Rich replied. "So do you think you'll be coming to school tomorrow?"

"No, I'm going to wait until the shrink says it's okay to go back. She said depending on how well I do every time I meet with her, that I may or may not be able to go back. But I've got a quick question. Would you mind if on Saturday, I spent the day with Dakota? I feel like I've been completely ignoring her for the last week, and I feel really bad," Raven said.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all, you need time to spend with her. I mean, if you hung around with only guys all day, it'd drive you crazy!" Rich replied.

"Cool. So, what have you been up to?" Raven asked.

"Not much, I've being going to this really cool place, its called school; you should come with me one of these days!" Rich answered.

"Sounds fun, I'd love to come. How does, next week sound?" Raven inquired sarcastically.

The two bantered back and forth for a while and then Raven had dinner with the Wayne/Grayson family. At seven o'clock, she went back home to spend the evening with her family.

The next day, Raven got up just like she would for a normal school day, but instead of going through her normal routine, she just put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and drove Damian and Tommy to school. When she got back home she ate a bowl of cereal while she read the comics. Then she went upstairs, took a shower, and wrote for a while, and then she just lounged about the house doing whatever she could find to do.

That afternoon, after bringing Damian and Tommy home from practice, Raven went to get Rich so that he could come with her to the clinic. She pulled into his driveway and he walked out of the front door.

"I'm ready to go!" Rich cheered as he walked around to the side door to get in.

"Good, if you weren't, I'd be a little worried what else you had to do to get ready," Raven said.

She backed out of the driveway and then drove off to the clinic. She and Rich chatted about everything together. About what they were going to do when they got out of high school, both were next in line to own their father's companies, and both were happy with it. Rich was going to be CEO until his father retired and then he would become president. Ryan wanted nothing to do with the company, claiming that the money was 'dirty money' even though Wayne Enterprises made anything but that. Raven has the same situation. She was going to be CEO until Trenton retired, then she would become president and Damian would be CEO. Upon arriving at the clinic, Raven and Rich got out of the car.

"Are you sure I'm not going to cause every girl in there to freak out?" Rich asked.

"Yes I'm sure, the only thing they'd be freaking out over is the fact that you're taken," Raven replied.

They walked in and Raven told Rich to go sit down while she signed in. When she joined him, she was given a few different looks. Some were people who thought that Rich had gotten pregnant, but the staff members and the people who had been there when Raven was looked at her with hope in their eyes, amazed by how much progress Raven was making so quickly.

"Raven! Good to see you again! Ah, this must be Richard. Come with me, both of you, sorry it took so long, we had to get a few things set up," Dr. Braddock said, shuffling Raven and Rich into a different room than the one Raven had been meeting with her in.

"What is this?" Raven asked, looking at the layout of the room. It looked exactly like her English class room. There were desks set up in the same way as they were at school. There were teenagers in every seat except the two that Raven and Rich sat in during class. There were the same amount of people in there too, thirteen girls and eleven boys not counting Raven and Rich.

"Would you two go sit where you normally sit?" Dr. Braddock asked. Raven and Rich went and sat down at the two empty desks. Then Dr. Braddock left the room, she went into the observation room because a two way black board so that they could watch what happened. As soon as Dr. Braddock left the room, Raven's English teacher came into the class.

"Good afternoon and welcome back Raven. We've missed you. Now, today, we're going to start a new book. It's called Call of the Wildand it's by Jack London. Has anyone ever read this book before?" The teacher asked.

"What is this, I thought we were supposed to be meeting with your shrink, not sitting through a class!" Rich asked.

"I know, just pretend it's a real class, it's probably a really important step or something," Raven said.

So the two sat through the rest of a shortened class, and then Dr. Braddock came into the room.

"Raven, you have done wonderfully. You haven't even had a single noticeable reaction to having all of these people around you. I think that you will be able to go back to school tomorrow! But that's solely based on this; I'd like to spend the rest of this hour speaking to you and Rich. So if you don't mind, we'll go to where we normally meet and talk there," Dr. Braddock said.

Raven was excited, she was almost back to normal, and she would be bale to live her life normally after this. So she and Rich followed Dr. Braddock to the room where they normally met. Rich sat down on the arm chair first and then Raven sat down on his lap.

"Well, Raven, I don't really see any problems at all. The only difference I actually noticed is you seem much more playful, happy, and carefree with Rich around," Dr. Braddock said.

"I know, I told him last night that I am more like myself when he is around than any other person I've ever known. HE and I belong together and having him at school with me in every class will make everything okay. But I wouldn't want to go back if I didn't have Rich there to comfort me," Raven said.

They spent the rest of the meeting talking about what Raven should do if something were to happen at school. Dr. Braddock had already called all of her teachers and explained everything that had happened, she shared her observations, and gave the teachers ideas on how to help, and instructions for what to do or how to react to situations that commonly happened when a rape victim is introduced back into society. Dr. Braddock originally said that Raven should just wait until Monday to go back to school, but not wanting to miss anymore school than she already had, Raven convinced her that she would be okay to go back to school the next day.

So when Raven left, she was in higher spirits. She was going to school the next day which was the last step for her to be back to normal in Raven's mind. Raven called home on their way there and told her family the good news. Her father answered the phone when she called, and he was so delighted that he was going to take everyone out for dinner and ice cream. They took Rich with them too, so instead of going back home, Raven made a u-turn and headed towards the restaurant.

They met up with the rest of the Roth family there and then they got a table. After dinner, Trenton took everyone to their favorite ice cream place and everyone got some. At seven everyone went back home because Trenton didn't want anybody out too late on a school night.

The next morning, Raven got up, got into the shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and then left with Damian and Tommy to pick up Zane, Rich, and Dakota.

"RAVEN, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Dakota shrieked as she climbed into the car.

"Hey, it's good to see you too; it feels like I haven't talked to you in such a long time! On Saturday, you and I have to have a girl's day, okay?" Raven asked.

"Sounds awesome, I'm in!" Dakota replied.

"Nice, well, on to the middle school, and then the high school," Raven said as Dakota sat down.

After dropping off Zane, Damian, and Tommy off at their school, Raven drove herself and friends to the high school to begin their long day of school work. Every teacher said something about 'how glad they were that Raven was back.' By the time that Raven had made it to lunch, about twenty kids in her grade who she didn't even know came up and told her that they missed her.

When she came into gym, the teacher let Raven choose what game they were going to play that day. She picked prison dodge ball and her team won every game. The rest of the day went by normally and when Raven came home, she had a lot of homework to do. So instead of reading while she waited for Damian to finished practice, she started on her math homework. By the end of the night, around eight o'clock, Raven had caught up with all the homework she had missed. Luckily the four days she was out of school were really light on homework.

Sitting back in silent reflection, it seemed like so long ago that Rich was driving her home that night after he had rescued her when it had only been five days. Time seemed to go by so much slower since then.

'_There is no possible way I am getting over this so quickly! It should be taking months or years, or even the rest of my life, not days! I know something really bad is going to happen. It all seems fine, but something is going to happen,'_ Raven thought to herself.

She went to bed a few hours later and when she woke up at ten the next morning, she got out of bed lazily. She got into the shower, got dressed, then ate breakfast then brushed her teeth. At noon, she called Dakota to go start their girl's day. Raven left her house and then picked Dakota up at hers before going out to lunch together.

"Raven, it really sucks that all of this happened to you. I just want you to know that I'm here for you," Dakota said.

"Thanks, I really like having someone I can talk to. Before I came to public school, I had no friends; I just hung out with my little brother all the time. I think that's why I had so much trouble staying in school, because I had no reason to. Grounding me wouldn't do anything; all it meant was that I couldn't go on the computer for a week. I mainly read anyway, so I wasn't really affected by all of that," Raven said.

"So you're saying that you've got to be acting better now because you've got friends you could be grounded from?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly it," Raven replied.

"That's weird, because that's exactly why I am acting so much better now too! Where I lived before, I had no friends and I had nothing to do. You and I are so similar it's creepy!" Dakota said.

"I know Rich is the same way, but his younger brother, he can't stand," Raven giggled.

"Yeah, you're really lucky to have a guy like Rich, Raven, I hope you know that," Dakota said seriously.

"I know, and I appreciate every bit of it. The other day, I called him, and he punched Ryan because Ryan wouldn't give him the phone. I heard it too, it sounded like it really hurt," Raven said.

"That's too funny!" Dakota laughed, almost choking on her lunch.

"I know, so, where do you want to go first today?" Raven asked.

"Let's go to Journey's. I've got $200 spending money, I want a new pair of shoes," Dakota said.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to get some new skateboard shoes, I miss my old board. I'm going to start skating again I think. I caught a whole lot of guy's attention doing that when I was younger and I love seeing Rich beat people off with a stick," Raven said.

"You do that," Dakota said,

They paid for their lunch and then went over to Journey's to get their new shoes. After they were done there, they went to Pac Sun and got new sunglasses. They shopped around at other places too and then they caught the three o'clock showing of 'The Ringer.'

Without much else to do, and running low on money, Raven drove Dakota went over to get some ice cream before going back home.

"Raven, I'm never going to get a boyfriend!" Dakota complained to her friend.

"What makes you say that?" Raven asked.

"I'm not attractive! And I've got nothing going for me!" Dakota grumbled.

"Alright, stop lying to me, you are very pretty and you've got everything going for you. At school yesterday, I saw Josh and Nate looking at you! I've only been back for one day and I can tell that they both like you. Give them a chance to ask you out, I promise it'll work out okay!" Raven said.

"Which Josh are you talking about?" Dakota asked.

"Josh Stokes, you know, the hot one that you like?" Raven teased.

"OH MY GOSH, you think Josh Stokes likes me?" Dakota asked incredulously.

Raven nodded and smiled encouragingly. Dakota squealed, now excited for Monday to give Josh a chance to ask her out, Dakota was officially though with the weekend.

Raven chuckled at her friends antics. She couldn't remember ever being like that, but then again, she didn't have to. Rich was her first friend since middle school, he was her only friend, and she didn't think any of the other guys at her school were worthy. So she would never have a chance to remember something like that.

After finishing their ice cream, Raven drove Dakota back home. She got her purchases out of the back of the truck and then waved goodbye to Raven. She squealed one last time before calming herself and going back inside. Dakota was really crazy, but that's why Raven liked her so much.

Raven spent all of Sunday with Rich to make up for not seeing him on Saturday. Raven was trying to talk to him about Valentines Day, but he wasn't really listening. HE seemed to want to avoid the subject all together because he kept changing the subject whenever her could.

He really didn't want to let Raven onto anything. He still had the flowers he had ordered for Raven that were going to come to her house on Valentines Day, and he still had to plan that with her family so that everything would go as planned.

When he finally got Raven off the subject of Valentines Day, it was a huge relief, because he was really getting nervous that he was going to let something slip and make her aware of what he was planning on doing.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

A/N: So how did you like the new chapter? I'm pretty sure this is the second to last chapter not counting the epilogue. I am going to write a sequel, but it's not going to be very long at all.


	14. How it all turned out

A/N: Alright everyone, this is the last chapter of the story, the epilogue is at the bottom. I hope you all like it; this is going to be my last story for a while. I've found some other interests, and I'm beginning to loose interest in writing. So I don't completely hate it, I'm just going to finish this story, and then I'm going to take a break. I do have another story in the works with three chapters and a prologue written, but I don't think I'll post it for a while. Oh, happy Valentines Day everybody.

**Labeled 'Bad'**

_Chapter 10: How it all turned out_

The next week and a half of school went by pretty uneventfully for Raven and Rich. Raven's hunch was right; Josh Stokes did like Dakota, so they were going to go to the Valentines Dance together. Raven and Rich, deciding that they'd have more fun not getting dressed up, decided together that they were going to spend the night of Valentines Day at Raven's house together. In the half of a week leading up to that day, Rich ran about planning a whole lot of surprises for Raven which he knew she would just love.

One of them was the flowers. He doubled his previous order and also ordered a box of rose petals. He was going to lay down a trail of them from Raven's room to the kitchen to make sure that she didn't go any where else in the morning.

Rich had already talked to Nanu. After Raven fell asleep, Nanu was going to go in and change Raven's alarm clock an hour ahead so that Raven would wake up at the right time, and not have to run around afterwards to get ready for school.

Another plan that he had set up were reservations at a few restaurants so that Raven could choose where they were going to go. He figured it was most likely going to be the one that was in his dad's office building because Raven absolutely loved the food when Rich took her there on one of their previous dates.

Before Valentines Day, Rich had to go out and buy some cards from Hallmark that had sayings that were meaningful but not cheesy. He could find none of the sort, so he got a few blank ones and was going to put song lyrics in them. The sale was three for a dollar, so Rich bought six. He did this without realizing that that would mean he would have to find six excerpts from songs, it wouldn't be that challenging to find, but writing them all would surely make his hand tire.

At school on the tenth, the day of the dance, Raven and Rich nearly died with all of the pink frilly things all over the place. But they had so much fun reading all of their 'fan mail' which was really all of the hopeful people putting Valentines cards in or on their lockers. Rich got some really big, frilly, pink cards and Raven got some really cool ones from guys who knew she couldn't stand pink. One was a black card with a red rose on it that looked more gothic than Valentines Day. Inside of the card, the stalker managed to figure out a song that Raven really liked and put the lyrics to it in there.

"Raven, I can tell why you're unanimously hated by the female population of our school! You've got the attention of the captains of the basketball, soccer, _and_ football teams after you!" Rich exclaimed.

"I know, it sickens me," Raven replied, pulling out her lighter and one by one lighting each one and putting them in the trash can. Rich laughed to himself over Raven's way of dealing with things.

"Why do you have a lighter Raven?" Rich asked suddenly, realizing what she was holding in her hand.

"I'm not a smoker Rich, I've got chemistry now, remember? I've got to use the lighter to light the flames on my Bunsen burner," Raven said, laughing at her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I just forgot, I thought… I don't know what I thought…" Rich replied.

"Oh God, if this is how much each of us get on the day of the dance, imagine how bad it's going to be on Valentines Day!" Raven exclaimed.

"I don't even want to think about it…" Rich grimaced.

The couple laughed it off and then got their books out of their lockers. On their way to biology, Raven and Rich hesitated, not really wanting to be in school, but knowing that they should be.

Sitting in their usual spots in the back of biology, Raven and Rich planned out their evening. They were going to go home, chill out for a while, then they'd both get ready, and then they'd either go to one of their houses or go out to eat. When the classes changed, Raven and Rich left silently.

The rest of the day was spent pretty normally. They got in trouble multiple times, both of them just escaping multiple detentions. When school was out, Raven, Rich, and Dakota got into Raven's truck and waited at the middle school together for Damian, Tommy, and Zane to be done.

"So, do are you and Josh going to the dance tonight?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, but we're going to go for only about half of it, and then we're going to go to a movie," Dakota replied.

"Nice, what movie are you going to see?" Rich asked.

"Date Movie," Dakota answered.

"That sounds like a funny one, we should go see it sometime Rich," Raven hinted.

"Okay, we'll go see it on Saturday or something," Rich replied.

When the guys came into the car, Raven made them throw their bags in the truck bed because their stuff smelled so bad. Raven first dropped off Dakota and Zane, then she dropped Rich off, and then she took Tommy and Damian home.

After parking her car in the drive way and getting into the house, Raven went right up to her room to get the little bit of homework that she had done or else she and Rich weren't allowed to do anything at all.

After she was done with her homework, Raven went and got into the shower. When she was out, she called Rich and he was going to come pick her up in about half an hour so that they could go out for dinner before returning to Raven's house for movies.

When Rich came to pick Raven up his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She wasn't dressed any more differently then some days, but something about her seemed different to Rich. She was wearing a deep purple cami with a pair of medium blue jeans and her black and white Adio shoes. Her shoulder length black hair was just hanging straight and she just had some eye shadow and mascara on.

"Rich, are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, you're just, really pretty," Rich replied, coming out of his stupor.

"Thanks," Raven said, blushing and smiling, "are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, come on, I left the car running," Rich replied.

He took Raven's hand in his and led her out to the car. He went around and opened the door for her and closed it once she got in. He walked back around to his side of the car and got into the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" Raven asked.

"You'll see," Rich said, pulling out of the drive way.

They drove for a while, listening to a CD Rich had burned before coming to pick Raven up of a whole bunch of their favorite songs. He drove them to The Cheesecake Factory, one of Raven's favorite restaurants, and parked the car. He got out, walked around to Raven's door and opened it.

"I should've known, but really, what did you do? You usually only take me here when you did something," Raven said.

"Can't a guy treat his girlfriend to something special for an early Valentines Day?" Rich asked.

"If this is for early Valentines Day, I'm going to be amazed if you can manage to over do this on Valentines Day!" Raven exclaimed.

"I've already got Valentines Day planned out, and I think you're going to like it twice as much as this," Rich replied.

"Really now, I'd like to see that happen," Raven said skeptically.

"What, you don't believe that I can organize a perfect evening for you?" Rich asked.

"I never said that," Raven replied, as they followed the waitress to the table she was taking them to.

After dinner, they went back to Raven's house and went down to her basement. They started the first movie for the night but weren't really paying attention to it because they started making out. They put in a second one and watched about half of it. But they never got to the third movie because they were to busy making out.

Around midnight, Rich went back home, leaving a tired Raven to go to sleep.

The next day, Raven woke up at about 2 PM and went and got into the shower. She got out and got dressed and then went into the kitchen to get some food. When she was done eating and had brushed her teeth, she called Rich to set up plans to go see the movie like he said they would.

They went to the four o'clock showing and then went out for a cheap early dinner afterwards.

"So, Tuesday is Valentines Day, do you want to tell me what you have planned?" Raven asked.

"Nope," Rich replied.

"But, please?" Raven inquired.

"That's okay, I think you're going to like the surprise," Rich answered.

"You know that I like doing the surprising and that I also get very upset when I get surprised," Raven said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm willing to risk upsetting you, because I think you're going to like the surprise so much that you'll forget to be upset. It's going to be so good, you can't ever pretend to be upset," Rich said.

"It better be," Raven murmured, kissing Rich goodbye before getting out of the car and going back inside her house for the night.

The next day went by pretty normally. Rich added a few more things to his surprise and put the final touches on it. The flowers were going to be delivered at 4:45 AM, so that meant that Rich was going to have to get up around 4 to get ready before going over to Raven's house and then he'd have fifteen minutes to set everything up. He already had the cards made using lyrics from six of songs Raven really liked.

That night, Raven went to bed around 10:30. At 11, Nanu snuck in and changed the time on her clock. She snuck out quietly, Raven had absolutely no clue that Nanu had been in her room.

The next morning, Rich came into Raven's room as soon as he got to their house. He made sure her alarm was on and then put the first card in her room right where she'd see it. Then he went and set up the rest of the cards and waited until the flowers came. Then he set all of the flowers up with a little help from Nanu.

At five o'clock, Raven's alarm went off. She opened her eyes to turn it off, but before she could do that and roll back over and fall asleep, she spotted something that definitely wasn't there the day before.

'_Dad must have had to leave early for work so he left me my Valentine,' _Raven thought to herself.

She sat up and turned the light on to read it. Squinting at the sudden blindness she was temporarily acquired, Raven quickly got over that and read the card.

_No day, no night, no moment,  
Can hold me back from trying.  
I'll fly, I'll fall, I'll falter,  
I'll find my day may be,  
Far and away,  
Far and away._

_Follow the cards Raven._

That was all it said. Raven, not knowing what was up, brushed her hair first incase there was pictures. Then she left her room to 'follow the cards' as she was instructed.

She opened her door and walked out but it didn't take her too long to realize something was different. She wasn't walking on carpet; there was something much different under her feet. She looked down and discovered the wonder below her feet of tons of blue rose petals. She gawked at the genetically modified wonder that was one of her favorite flowers. And then she spotted a spot of red a little bit away that was another card. She walked over to it and picked it up.

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when_

_But then I know it's growing strong_

_Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo_

_And spring became the summer_

_Who'd believe you'd come along_

_Do you like your flowers?_

Raven nodded even though no one would see her nod. And she kept walking. Sitting propped up on the table that the Roth's had standing right before the stairs was another card.

_Little darlin' it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darlin' it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right_

_Be careful not to slip coming down the steps, I scattered the petals out a little to help prevent that some what._

Smiling to herself at what she thought was her father's antics, Raven walked slowly and carefully down the steps. At the base of the steps, she found another card.

_From lashes to ashes   
And from lust to dust  
In your sweetest torment  
I'm lost   
And no heaven can help us  
Ready, willing and able  
To lose it all  
For a kiss so fatal  
And so worn_

_Do not fear, you will be alright._

Confused a little by this one, Raven stopped for a moment. Not being able to figure this one out at the early hour, she continued on down the path of blue rose petals.

The next card, she found on another table they had decorating their halls.

_Life goes on without any breaks  
I got it baby what it takes  
Dreaming on and on of better days  
So many things to get done  
Everyone's here a chosen one  
We've got a long, long way to come._

_Almost there, just one last card and a few steps and you'll get your big surprise._

Raven, completely convinced that this was something her father had planned and set up, was walking towards one of the biggest surprises of her life. She walked down the hallway a little more until reaching the door to the kitchen that was closed for the first time in a long time. Professionally placed on the doorknob was the last card. Raven picked it up, opened it, and read the inside.

_And there are voices, that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder...then the wind_

_Walk through this door my sweet._

Considering that only her dad called her anything but Raven or Rae, there was no doubt in the teenager's mind that she was going to be greeted by Nanu and her father. She had no reason to suspect that there was someone else waiting for her beyond the threshold. Turning the knob slowly and pushing the door open with vigilance as not to wake up Damian with the obnoxiously squeaky door, Raven entered into the kitchen.

As she opened the door, Raven was amazed by the beauty covering the entire place. The room was covered in her two other favorite flowers. Tiger lilies were covering the counters and on the kitchen table was a vase full of white roses. Right in the middle was one red rose sticking out from the entire bunch.

After examining the entire room, Raven moved her gaze to the people present. She realized that only Nanu and Rich was in the room, not her father like she had expected.

"Rich, d-did you do all of this?" Raven asked.

He only nodded and handed her one last card.

'_I'll love you until the last one dies.' _

That was all it said. Having heard of this story before, Raven remembered that a boy had given his girlfriend a dozen roses and one of them was a fake rose that would never die. She gasped at the realization and hugged Rich tightly. She tilted her head up and embraced his lips sweetly. Nanu stepped out of the room to let them have their moment together.

"Do you like it?" Rich asked.

"No," Raven replied.

"No?" Rich inquired, horror struck.

"I absolutely love it," Raven replied.

Rich exhaled a sigh of relief. Then he looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. She looked back up at him knowing that this was the man who she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She smiled at him, he smiled back. Right there, they made a commitment to each other and revealed their true feelings with a single look. Their hearts would always belong to one another and no one could ever try to interfere. They kissed one more time before Raven let go to inspect her flowers.

_One day, one night, one moment,  
My dreams could be, tomorrow.  
One step, one fall, one falter,  
East or west, over earth or by ocean.  
One way to be my journey,  
This way could be my book of days.  
_

_From day to day, my journey,  
The long pilgrimage before me.  
From night to night, my journey,  
The stories that will never be again._

No day, no night, no moment,  
Can hold me back from trying.  
I'll fly, I'll fall, I'll falter,  
I'll find my day may be,  
Far and away,  
Far and away.

One day, one night, one moment,  
With a dream to believe in.  
One step, one fall, one falter,  
Found a new earth across a wide ocean.  
This way became my journey,  
This day ends together,  
Far and away.

This day ends together,  
Far and away.  
Far and away.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""Six Years Later "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

(Exactly Six Years Later to be clear)

Raven Grayson sat up in her comfy California King Size bed. She looked around the room to see if anyone was in there, the coast was clear. She slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to the dresser. There, she opened up a drawer and extracted a tin that had a few keepsakes in it. Six of them being the cards she had received five years prior to this very same day. Then she looked around and was disappointed to not find any cards. She looked around again and then decided to make sure that there was nobody in the room. She went over to her drawer and pulled out a card with _Rich_ scrawled across the front. She opened the door of her bedroom and saw the most gorgeous display of flowers ever in the seven years that Rich had been doing this. There was one card lying on the floor a few feet in front of her. Knowing where every card was going to be located from here on out, Raven tried to do what she normally did. But she was unsuccessful. Rich had changed the path.

The blue rose petals made a trail all the way around their mansion located in the development next to the one they grew up in. Raven followed it all the way back to their bed room where Rich was waiting for her.

"You tricked me," Raven said.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself, I thought you'd be getting to used to the old one that you wouldn't like it as much," Rich replied.

"Well I'm glad you were thinking of me," Raven said.

"Do you like your surprise?" Rich inquired.

"I do, but I've got one for you too this year," Raven told him while handing over the envelope.

Thinking it was a normal card, Rich opened the envelope, read the front of the card, and then opened the inside. Before he had a chance to react, something fell out of the card. He bent down to pick it up. It had landed face first on the ground so all he knew was that it was a white sheet of paper.

Rich bent down to pick it up and when he had risen back to his full height, he turned the paper over to reveal a black and white image with Raven's name in the top left hand corner and some other numbers around it. Staring at it puzzled, Rich tried to figure out what it was. And then it hit him. What we was looking at wasn't just a blur of white on black paper. It was his blur, his blur growing inside Raven. He was going to be a father.

"Happy Valentines Day Rich," Raven said simply.

Rich looked up at Raven, eyes full of wonder. "Is, is this what I think is it?"

Raven nodded. Valentines Day had always been special to them since their first one together when they were seniors, so she figured she'd tell him about their future son or daughter on Valentines Day. It just worked out that she had found out the week before.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Rich cheered. Then he wrapped his arms around Raven in his protective way. Right now, she was safe from everything in the world. Nothing could ever harm her. Not while Rich held he close.

"We're going to be parents," Raven said.

Rich looked down at Raven. She was still about a head shorter than him and the way they were standing was the same way they had stood together years before on that fate-sealing day.

"Happy Valentines Day Raven."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

A/N: So, how did you guys like this story? I had fun writing it, but now I'm going to enjoy not feeling like I need to get this done so that you guys aren't being tortured. Anyway, it was difficult for me to write a really happy ending, so I went with a special, romantic one that usually turns out pretty happy. I got completely screwed over again today. The guy that I'm waiting until I get to high school next year to date (which everyone knows is going to happen) is already in high school, so I didn't get to see him today and I didn't even get to talk to him. I'm pretty sad, but I'll live.

Happy Valentines Day everybody, hope your days turned out okay.

Oh, before I forget, has anyone ever heard of the comic series Ctrl+Alt+Del? If you have, please tell me, that is my favorite and I am looking for anyone who's ever heard of it or read it. If you have, please send me a PM or write in a review what you thought about Monday, February 13th's comic. I thought it was adorable!


End file.
